


Eternal Swim Chronicle - Before it Begins

by Artemis_LeFay



Series: Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - The Reboot Saga - [1]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, time and space traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_LeFay/pseuds/Artemis_LeFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magic Six and the Suiei Gods are back but they are not the same as you remember! This time, the heroes are on their way to Planet Olympia by traveling through time-space to get there. However, they keep ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time! See how they struggle their journey before the new epic comes out this summer in Book 1: Crossroad of Talents!</p><p>To those who are not familiar with BIONICLE: http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/BIONICLE<br/>To those who are not familiar with Free!: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Free!_%28anime%29</p><p>Short Story 1: Fire vs. Water Parts 1 & 2 is a BIONICLE x Free! crossover. If you NO like it, just move on.<br/>Short Story 2: Dark Mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_–_** **_Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE : Before it Begins_** ** _–_**

_フリー！ エターナルスイムクロニクル_ ****_–_** ** _前それ始まる_

****_–_** ** **Bonus Short Stories** **_–_ **

**Author's Note**

Welcome my dear Free! fans to a BRAND NEW FANFICTION SAGA! Unlike the 12 novels, these new stories are NOT sequels (well except for "one" thing) but it is pretty much a "REBOOT" soooooo you can jump into this story and not having to worry too much yet.

I was known for my fanfics of **_Heart of the Sixth Magic_** and **_Voyage of the Magic Six_**. A story of the Free!Boys with a handful of Real Life People and OCs interacting with one another in a magical, swimmingly, epic storyline where sports and magic CAN exist together.

Now in this new saga (coming this summer), Magic and Sports will collide once more but to a WHOLE NEW LEVEL…

For now, these following stories are "Mini-Adventures" which will lead up to the Summer Premiere of **_EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE - Sports Village!_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Long before I was into anime, I was into a different fandom called BIONICLE (it is a LEGO toy product and stories that ran from 2001 – 2010 with a new reboot going on now for 2015 at least). After Bionicle Ended in 2010, I started to watch some anime and building my own adventure from there.

I am aware that NOT everyone likes crossovers (i.e. one may like anime but NOT Bionicle and vice versa). However you gonna have to deal with it! BIONICLE is a huge part of my childhood life and I have tons of proof to show you (if you go to my blog). I have merchandise from Free! and a SHIT TON of merch from BIONICLE.

If you still do not like what you are reading here, please leave and forget about it.

This BIONICLE x Free! crossover will only last in Fire vs. Water Arcs – Parts 1 & 2.

 **Note** : ALL OF THESE SHORT STORIES _take place between the_ _Prologue_ _and_ _Episode 1_ _of_ _ **Eternal Swim Chronicle Book 1: Crossroad of Talents**_ _._

 **Note 2:** To Bionicle Fans, Gaardus is a "Phoenix", not the Ta-Matoran that was mutated by the Nynrah Ghosts back in the canon story. This "Gaardus" is an OC of mine.

* * *

それが始まる前に - 水VS火パート1  
**_– Fire vs. Water Part 1 –_**

 **Ignis** **Magna**

The skies raged fire and blood as a group of robotic workers mined their way through to allow the lava river flow in a newly developed path. Life in this world was searing hot and endless labor while trying to hopefully obtain a better lifestyle.

Kapura made his way through the lava fields along with Aft and Dezalk as they were on their way to deliver new materials to the one who reined this land.

"I can't stand this life!" moaned Aft, "Just why are we bound to even listening to this…'savage'?"

"If he heard you now, we're screwed," sighed Dezalk.

Kapura kept silent while using his slowness motion to be on alert. This "slowness" ability he developed annoyed the others in worry that the leader will demand him (and torture) to work faster. However, an elder once told him that the slowness skill may be the only hope of saving the people if he were to become a "Toa".

The trio made their way to the Fire Fortress where they were brought in by the Nektann robots, entering into the room where the leader sat on his fire throne.

Hakann opened his eyes and saw the trio of Matoran.

"Come," he growled.

The three walked in as they carried the baskets of swords, fire launchers, and other weapons, presenting them to the Skakdi.

"Lord Hakann, we have the new tools freshly made from the fires of Mount Ignis," said Dezalk.

"Excellent," said the Skadi, standing up and looking at the tools, "Is the crystal found yet?"

"There has been no sign," replied Kapura, "But we will be sure to…"

Hakann grabbed him by the neck, hissing, "Anyone who finds that crystal will have the potential to surpass me. DO NOT forget that."

"Y-yes, L-lord Hakann!" gasped the other Matoran while the Skakdi threw the villager back at them.

The trio quickly fled the room while the Skakdi sat back down.

* * *

**Hidden in a network of tunnels…**

Ignis Magna wasn't just a major volcano site, it has a town of its own embedded with the flames and earth filled with Vahki Guards, and Bohrok Squad control and other enforcers to keep the villagers working. A network of tunnels were used for the civilians and enforcers to get to the main volcano (where the fortress is located) and back.

One of the Elders, Raanu, sat alone in a temple, praying by the fire. The residents here would go to this place to pray for hope in this world.

Like always, the elder clasped his hands and went down to his knees and pray, chanting the same words again.

Suddenly, he saw a strange spark in the flames that glowed a blue light. Wondering if it was the minerals that fell from the ceiling, he looked up but saw nothing.

Moments later, something else showed up in the flames…it was a face whose eyes were closed but it was a strange looking face, looking almost organic instead of wearing a mask or a helmet.

"Someone…" he muttered.

He turned to see Lhikan, Vakama and Norik, three of the guards.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Raanu, worried.

"We managed to sneak off some time to check on you," replied Norik.

"But it's dangerous," said Raanu, "You three have to get back before the Bohrok Guards catch you! I promise you, there has been no change in the sacred fire."

The trio shrugged and left while the elder walked up to a hidden spot on the wall and took out a small mask, wondering if it was almost time to use this power.

 _Someone can use this_ , he thought, _but it can't be any of use. No one is strong enough to use it unless if anyone became a Toa._

* * *

Jaller stood at the gate of Village Entrance on guard with a few of his followers. Recently, other neighbor hooding volcanoes were already going on strike against their Skakdi masters but faced no avail. When Hakann heard of the uprisings, he closed off the trade routes as well as putting extra Nektann guards to keep an eye on his kingdom.

The villager turned to see one of the robotic guards, a Nektann Master. These robots were one of the strongest ones and had great resistance to the fire elements.

"Beep, beep, beep!" it chirped.

"Alright, alrighty!" sighed the guard, "We'll send in our reports and…"

"Jaller! Look! The skies!" shouted one of the other guards.

The Chief guard turned to see something happening to the skies as a gigantic blob of energy poured down, splashing out what seemed like water but it was instantly turned into steam.

"Down there! By the Brother's Bridge!"

* * *

Rin was the first to open his eyes and realized that the place was intense heat. Really intense heat. Gaardus squeaked and shriveled his feathers in order to use some of his magic to keep the boys hydrated.

"W-where are we!?" asked Rei as he gasped to see the sight of Volcanoes.

"This is not Olympia," sighed Makoto, trying his best to not feel nervous.

"Did you screw up the transmission again?!" growled Rin.

"Rin!" said Haruka, "Please keep down. We don't know who or what lives here!"

Alexa was already walking across the bridge, sensing some sort of entities.

"A-ALEXA!" shouted Makoto, chasing after him.

"You guys, I feel like we should move in this way!" he cried out.

The others followed right after, crossing the bridge where they saw an entrance to the volcanic mountains. However, a group of robot-looking guards stood right at the entrance.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Jaller, pointing his two-prong spear, "The Trade Route to Ignis Magna is closed!"

"We're not here for trade!" said Alexa, "We just got here!"

"We do not welcome visitors," replied the villager.

"But we just got here," said the human.

The others arrived behind Alexa as they each donned their white majestic cloaks with their respective colors that matched their eyes. Jaller has never seen such strange beings before, it was almost as if they were not robotic but rather…organic.

"This land is currently not welcoming visitors," repeated the guard.

"We just need a place to stay for the night," said Makoto.

Gaardus hovered above the group which brought some attention to the guards.

Jaller turned to Norik, Vakama and Lhikan and a handful of other guards that just arrived at the scene. Behind them, a squad of Bohrok stood with their shields at the ready.

"We are not even from this world," said Rin, "Is there even shelter around?"

"I can give you," hissed a dark voice.

The villagers turned and gasped at the sight of their leader, walking towards the humans. The boys watched in a bit of slight fear at the sight of the boss whose face grinned with sharp glowing teeth and a body that was strong with spikes on its back.

Hakann stood to see the humans before him and said, "Welcome to Ignis Magna. It appears that you…beings have traveled quite afar."

"Indeed we have," smiled Alexa, "Why can't we be permitted to go inside?"

"It's per safety caution," replied the Skakdi, "However, I do not suspect that you guys are what they are said in prophecy."

"Said in prophecy?" asked Nagisa, confused.

"Never mind," smiled the monster, "I welcome you to my Kingdom of Fire! Now, let us go in, shall we?"

* * *

The Group were brought inside the Fire Fortress which appeared to be nothing but light and fire but there were plenty of darker areas and metallic objects.

I don't understand how they can survive this extreme heat, I have to know their secret, thought the Skakdi.

"It's really a nice place!" said Nagisa while trying to sound a bit optimistic.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Hakann, twirling his outfit, "It is fit for a king of fire such as myself."

"The villagers…they seem a bit…" began Makoto.

"Terrified? Well they are lava farmers, entertainers, or personal workers here in this realm," explained the Skakdi.

"You said entertainment?" smiled the blonde.

This guy is really annoying, thought Hakann before he replied, "Yes, only a group of villagers, those who have served well are eligible to play a game of Fireball Kohlii."

"Has fire been the only resource here?" asked Rin.

"For as long as over 1000 years," answered the Skakdi, leading them to the main hall where the throne rested, "I'm interested to hear about your travels…if you don't mind."

Gaardus stayed close to Alexa and whispered, "I don't trust this guy. He seems very menacing and dangerous."

* * *

Jaller, Lhikan and Vakama stayed hidden in the shadows to hear the conversation. From what they could hear, they have had traveled to other realities in order to arrive at a certain destination. However, they kept falling to the wrong place at the wrong time.

"And that's what will happen if Hakann finds out if they don't have fire," muttered Vakama, "I have seen strange things happening in my mind through dreams."

"Another vision?" asked Jaller.

"But what could they have that would threaten him?" asked Lhikan.

"It's simple…water," replied the other guard.

"No way…" gasped Jaller silently, "You mean that this could be hope?"

"Perhaps," shrugged Vakama.

* * *

Hakann stared at his visitors as they continued to explain their travels, from what he heard; it sort of seemed a bit fascinating but he was getting more suspicious at the minute. However, he did not want to start a havoc situation just yet so he kept calm and still.

Finally he answered, "There are rooms for you. My guards will bring you in for the evening. The only source of food we have at the moment are Lava Eels and Hikaki."

"Alrighty," nodded Rin as he and the others were led by the guards through the halls.

"Lava Eels..." muttered Makoto.

"That sounds impossible to eat," said Haruka.

"Well if you're a Matoran or a Toa of Fire, it's not that bad," replied Jaller.

"It seems that everyone is not so happy about…uh…" began Alexa.

"It's a long story," said Lhikan, "But perhaps with you guys…you might be of some help."

"For what?" asked Rei.

"To free this land…" replied Jaller, "This world wasn't always like this, dominated by Fire. We had other elements in this world…Air…Water…Ice…Stone….Earth and many others."

"We once had a Toa, by the name of Tahu…but he one day disappeared without a trace," sighed Lhikan.

"Tahu?" asked Rin.

"A hero who also has the powers of fire. He and a group of others were a team but they all one day disappeared," explained the other guard.

* * *

The two Matoran guards opened the door to the guest rooms; filled with metallic-polished beds and blankets and pillows made of some sort of an organic fur and plants mixed.

"We'll let you guys talk amongst yourselves, but…you might want to keep in mind that if your powers are not fire, you might be targeted…yet wanted," replied Lhikan and they shut the door.

Gaardus landed on the window still and sighed, "Fire hm? Sounds like we are not much of a help."

"But if he was kind enough to put us here," said Makoto.

"I have a feeling it's a set up," replied Alexa, "You think he's going to try to kill us?"

"We don't know what kind of power he has but…" began Haruka.

"I think I know," replied Gaardus.

"Y-you do?!" asked Nagisa.

"I've seen species like those before…at least long before I met you guys," answered the Phoenix, "They're called Skakdi; a savage race of beings whose powers can only be channeled if they are working with someone else in their clan OR if they have a weapon on their own they can easily summon their attacks. They also have powers of lasers from their eyes and teeth that glow in the dark."

"Sounds quite…unbeautiful," sighed Rei.

"Well if this monster uses fire…maybe we can counter react it?" asked Makoto.

"Possibly but you must not use your powers too much," said Gaardus.

"But if this is our only chance…" sighed Rin.

"We'll fight if we have to," nodded Alexa, "But I just hope we can find a way to make some reasoning between him and the villagers."

"I'll look around and see," replied the Phoenix, "Maybe someone can be of help."

* * *

Gaardus flew down to the village site where he saw the workers and villagers going about their daily lives. He watched how hard at work the majority of them were and a handful of them were not as happy. He also heard rumors of some legends that will hopefully overthrow the Skakdi and take back the land.

While the bird himself had his own secrets that not even the Magic Six knew about, Gaardus realized that it was time to take on another form…to use the power that was bestowed.

The bird screeched and transformed, taking on a form similar to the magic six but with a feminine shape with her own beauty.

"So good to be back in this," she muttered, "For now."

One of the villagers who saw this nearly passed out but the female entity walked over with a smile saying, "Have no fear. A prophecy is rumored in this village that the coming of beings will change this land."

"W-what?" asked the Ta-Matoran.

"Who are you?" hissed a dark voice.

The female being turned to see an elder villager holding a staff of his own that symbolized his age. He looked at her sharply but with also some curiosity.

"You've waited for thousands of year," she answered, "Now let's begin a new era, shall we?"

"Please follow me," said Raanu, leading her over to his hut where the sacred fire burned its flames.

* * *

The supper meal was a bit awkward…

The Magic Six were brought into the hall where there were a bowl of strange-looking fruit as well as the Lava Eels and the Hikaki meat. To their surprise the Lava Eels were actually not as what they thought it was; a burning trap that would burn and kill them through the extreme heat. The Hikaki meat though (as Rin would later describe it as filthy and silmy fat) was something to forget about.

A few other Skakdi families were on the visit as well and were a bit concerned about these "stange" beings but Hakann reassured them that they are only visitors and were no threats to the kingdom.

One of the other Skakdi brought a prisoner with him, one whose mask was a diamond-shape and blue and its body was also red and blue with yellow eyes.

"So this is him?" asked Hakann.

"Yes," said the other Skakdi, "This Matoran is rumored to be mysterious."

"Sounds like we'll put him locked up," he replied.

The Magic Six kept their mouths shut but Alexa somehow was able to detect something different about this new prisoner but couldn't put a finger on it.

He could feel his Suiei necklace inside his body just like the others, hoping that sooner or later; their powers will come into play.

Hakann turned to his guests and said, "I thank you guys for tonight, you can head on up to your rooms now. I will be up though so please don't be afraid to ask."

Once they disappeared back up to their rooms, another Skakdi asked, "What do you plan to do with them?"

"Oh I got my plans for them…involving with fire of course," smirked Hakann, "I just want to make sure that they are not getting too suspicious so they can be killed off."

* * *

**Upstairs:**

"Rei-chan!" smiled Nagisa, "I want to cuddle with you!"

"Nagisa-kun," he answered, hugging him, "I know that by now but I don't feel safe here."

"Awwww…Rei-chan feeling a bit scared?" giggled the blonde.

"THIS ISN'T A SAFE PLACE!" snapped the megane.

"Rei, do you think one of us should be up then?" asked Makoto.

"I want to find that prisoner," said Alexa, "I got a strange feeling about him."

"Alexa, you need your rest," answered Makoto.

"But I can't sleep either," he replied.

The four turned to see Rin and Haruka lying down on the bed but Rin couldn't help but feel anxious either.

"Gaardus hasn't returned yet, hasn't he?" asked Rin.

"No, I hope he's alright!" said Rei.

"As soon as his power of the earring glows, we're out of this blasted place!" nodded Rin.

Haruka turned and saw Alexa sneaking out of the room, heading down the hallways.

"Makoto…" sighed Haruka.

"ALEXAAAA!" shouted Makoto, running after.

* * *

Alexa snuck his way through the halls/pillars as he saw the Skakdi taking the strange Matoran down the stairs towards the dungeon areas. Once the villager was locked up the beasts returned back up the stairs. As soon as the scene looked safe, Alexa made his way down and found the prisoner.

The strange Matoran turned his head and asked, "W-who are you?"

"A friend," said Alexa, "But why did they lock you up?"

"I rather not answer," replied the villager, "They accuse me of an ancient power that is forbidden."

"And you sort of answered it," said the human.

"Maybe but…I doubt that I could change anything," he sighed.

"What is your name?" asked Alexa.

"Takua."

* * *

"Someone who has the power of light?" asked the female being.

"Light is the complete opposition of shadow," said Raanu, pointing up to the symbol of light on the wall scroll with the shadow on the opposite side.

"Long ago, this land was once filled with the balance of elements," he explained, "But then these monsters appeared from the outlands and fought against each other to see whose element is the strongest. Fire seemed to have taken the upper head and the other elements are nowhere to be found.

The Great Spirit Mata Nui who once ruled the land long before anyone arrived here, created a crystal with a mask hidden inside of it; one of which could restore this imbalance. But this is what the Skakdi are after…so they can prevent any last hope from forming."

"Has anyone known where this crystal or mask is at?" asked the female being.

"No, but…the closer we are of getting there, the more pain and suffering this village is feeling. If the boys you brought over to this land can be of help…we'd be gratefully appreciated," said Raanu.

"I understand," she replied, "I do have some powers of my own but I am not sure if it will be enough. However, I will take back in the form of my disguise to hide my true nature from these villains."

Gaardus transformed back to his bird form and flew back to the fortress up to the room but saw no one inside. Worried, he flew his ways into the hall, scanning the halls with his night vision.

"Just where did they go!?" he screeched to himself.

* * *

"Light?" asked Alexa.

"Yes," said Takua, "They are accusing me of carrying light powers."

"I thought it was water…that Hakann was after," replied the human.

"Well yes but, Light is very powerful here in this world," answered the Matoran, "I don't even see myself holding that power!"

"But what if they were right, if you possess light…you might be a hero," smiled Alexa, "A Toa!"

"T-Toa…" muttered the Matoran, "If only we had them around still."

"Listen, I don't know how the evolution here works but I know this; you have to love and believe in yourself as well as those who do care for you!" replied Alexa, "I have families of my own and they are praying for my safe travels along with my friends!"

"But…I don't possess the power of light!" snapped the Matoran, "I just want to be left alone!"

"We have to get you out of here before…" began Alexa when he turned to see two Skakdi arriving.

Alexa quickly fled and tried to use his cloak to conceal when he felt a sting burning through his leg. He screamed out in pain as the Skakdi found him and pulled him on his feet.

"ALEXA!" shouted Takua as he grabbed onto the bars.

"You shut up, filthy Matoran!" hissed one of the Skakdi.

Takua's eyes narrowed when his hands suddenly glowed with light, without further hesitation, he unleashed laser beams of light at the Skakdi, knocking them down while he broke free from the cell with the same laser intensity.

Alexa smiled as the Matoran gasped at what happened.

"Come on!" said Alexa, "My friends and I will find a safe place!"

"But where?" asked the Matoran.

"I have no idea but we have a friend who can guide us out of here!" he answered.

* * *

The other members of the Magic Six rushed through the halls, hoping to find Alexa when a bunch of Nektann guards appeared and fired laser beams and fire blasts.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Haruka, tackling Rin to dodge the blast as they rolled across the floor.

"NAGISA!" cried Rei as the blonde nearly got pinched by one of the robot's claws.

Makoto turned and unleashed his vase to splash some acidic attack which seemed to work but the robots were beginning to reassemble themselves.

"Shit! We have to hurry and find Alexa!" gasped Rin.

"No need to find him," hissed a voice.

The group turned to see Hakann and two other Skakdi grabbing on to Alexa and Takua. Alexa was already facing burnt marks easily from the heat powers while the Matoran was struggling to try to use his powers.

"Of course you'd be the enemy," said Rin, showing his sharp teeth.

"Indeed I am," replied Hakann, "I claim this entire world of fire to myself! Anyone who refuses to join me in the power will face serious consequences.

"Your friend, for example…will be burned under my flames until his remains are for the Lava Eels."

Makoto growled and unleashed his vase to splash out some acid attack but Hakann took out his lava launcher and fired the blasts but they exploded on sight, creating blasts of fire balls. The Skakdi took the chance to absorb them and prepare another fire attack to the others.

Takua cried out and his powers were unleashed a bit more, blinding the Skakdi as his armor changed from red and blue to white and gold. The Av-Matoran's true form revealed to the others.

"GET HIM!" shouted one of the Skakdi.

"GUYS!" shouted Gaardus, arriving at the scene, "We have to get out of here now!"

"Can we get to the next world!?" asked Rei.

"That power hasn't recharged yet completely," replied the Phoenix.

"I know a place," said Takua, running with the humans, "Up by the Black Mountains. I have some friends there that share the same power as I have."

"You mean there are more of these…light beings?" asked Alexa.

"Well yes, fire and light are cousins in a way," answered the Av-Matoran.

"Let's make haste!" said Rei, "The Nektann and Skakdi aren't far behind!"

Takua aimed a small blast of light up at the ceiling, hoping it would collapse some of it down. After a few failed shots, he managed to aim one at the chandelier, collapsing it ontop of several Nektann. The group fled out of the fortress at last and raced across the village while more Nektann guards were on the chase.

One of the gates was closing up which seemed the end but Takua recalled another narrow of tunnels not far from the castle.

"This way!" he shouted, leading them down.

Gaardus turned to the robots and opened its beak, unleashing blasts of air to scatter the robots. Finally, the group found the tunnel down by the base of the mountain. Once they were all in, Takua sealed off the door and used his light powers to allow easy seeing through as they made their way.

However, it was not over yet…only the beginning of a revolution.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Free!Fans who are not familiar with BIONICLE
> 
> Matoran: a simple villager who may have powers innate but cannot access it (excluding Av-Matoran for they can use trace abilities of light). A type of Matoran can be classified with a "prefix" word such as Ta (Fire), Ga (water), Le (Air), Bo (Plant), Av (Light), Ko (Ice), Su (Plasma), and so on.
> 
> Toa: the next evolutionary phase of a Matoran's life, if destined. A toa means "hero" which can access elemental powers and powers of the masks they wear.
> 
> Ta-Matoran: a villager of Fire
> 
> Av-Matoran: a villager of Light
> 
> Skakdi: a savage warrior with features of spiked spines, sharp teeth and bodes that are very strong/muscular yet menacing.
> 
> Nektann: while the name itself was from a Skakdi warlord, this term is also used to describe the robot guards.
> 
> Bohrok: Insectoid machines that are controlled by a "Krana" brain piece inside their head-shell. They carry shields on their claws and can roll up into a sphere. They can also thrust their head forwards due to their extendable necks.
> 
> Vahki: Robotic Enforcers with multiple functions such as "Stun Staffs" and going on four-legged mode or two-legged mode.
> 
> ScareRahi: Equivalent to a Scarecrow

それが始まる前に - 水VS火パート2  
**_– Fire vs. Water Part 2 –_**

* * *

* * *

**Cavern of the Av-Matoran**

Solek made his way through the light barriers with ease as he went over to Tanma's hut. He was already in panic ever since Takua disappeared as the two were the best of all friends.

"Tanma! Takua is gone!" shouted Solek.

"Keep your voice down!" said Tanma, "We don't want to get caught by the monsters."

"S-sorry!" he answered with a sweat-drop.

"Takua is just probably doing his usual sightseeing," sighed Tanma, "He'll be fine."

"It's been a few days though," argued the other Av-Matoran, "He might have been caught!"

"He's been warned enough times," replied Tanma, taking out his power sword, "When will he ever learn?"

"Are we going to find him?" asked Solek.

"No, we have to go set up the ScareRahi," he answered.

* * *

Takua led the Magic Six and Gaardus up through the slopes of Black Mountain. The Av-Matoran was grateful to have finally escaped from the worst consequence possible back in the village.

"So this is your true form?" asked Rin.

"Yes, we, the Av-Matoran have the ability to adjust the visual on our armor based on the light spectrum," replied Takua.

"Light…" muttered Rei, pushing his glasses up.

"But what about you guys? How did you get into this world!?" asked Takua, "I never seen such beings! Where are you from? Do you have powers too!?"

"Quite a curious one," sighed Gaardus.

"I mean…I only ask because I don't want you guys to be our foe," replied the Av-Matoran.

"Well clearly we're not," said Rin, "We're from another reality…a world that is far different."

"Different? Like what do you mean?" asked Takua.

"…Water," answered Haruka.

"W-what?!" gasped the Av-Matoran, "You mean you guys are Ga-Matoran?!"

"Uhhhhhh," shrugged Makoto.

"Takua!" shouted a familiar voice.

Takua turned to see Radiak jumping down the rocks like a Toa, runiting with him.

"R-Radiak!" smiled Takua.

"Seriously Takua, you're such a rahi head," he sighed, "Tanma was already getting furious and Solek worried you sick! Thankfully I was around to guard the vicinity here or else they would've scolded you more than I would."

Takua nodded as he looked at his friend's red armor matching like almost the Ta-Matoran back in the village.

"So you decided to take on them?" he asked.

"Probably better to stay red and black," sighed Radiak, "Though it does seem a bit too malevolent."

"Well I got some guys here as you can see, they were brought to the palace but we managed to escape out here," said Takua.

Radiak turned to the Magic Six and answered, "Welcome brave travelers; you have made it this far. We are glad to see you all safe."

"This world is nothing but a gigantic inferno," replied Rin, "How in the heck did this all happen?"

"Oh we have someone that can explain it to you," he answered, "Kirop knows best."

* * *

**Ignis Magna**

Back down in the village, Raanu took out the mask again and remembered its strong power. While it is true that he could not wear it, someone out here in this world had to.

"If only there was a Toa," he sighed and he put it back on the safe.

He turned to see Jaller who asked, "What was that?"

"Something I kept ever since that day…" replied Raanu.

"Wait, you don't mean…!" he gasped, remembering that fateful day.

"This world had a different name yes," said Raanu, "And that name should've been permanent. But you…you must get out."

"Kicking me out again?" asked Jaller.

"No, seriously," replied the elder, taking the mask and putting inside a bag, "You have to run up to the Black Mountain and give this bag to the leader there."

"W-what's inside?" asked the Matoran.

"A source of power that should've been given to its rightful owner. But this is your chance to change the future! Go! Hurry!" he answered.

* * *

**The Fire Palace**

Hakann growled and threw down one of the Skakdi guards before torturing him with his heat vision blasts from his eyes.

"You failed to keep them in," he hissed, "This is the punishment for not keeping things in check!"

He took out his Lava launcher and aimed spheres of lava, burning some of the limbs on his fallen guard as the Skakdi screamed in pain.

"You…BETRAYED me!" he shouted, kicking his guard to the side.

Hakann had enough and sat back down on his throne before he remembered something from long ago. Beacause of what had happened all those years, the way of his life as the dark ruler was a possible threat to his future.

He got up and made his way down a set of stairs before entering to a smaller chamber, hoping to achieve what was hidden.

* * *

**Black Mountain, Av-Matoran Village**

Takua and Radiak led the Magic Six and Gaardus to the mountain village of their home. Here there were plants that emitted light out while a handful of the villagers went about their day.

The villagers watched with curiosity at the new comers, wondering if this was finally the day that they prayed for.

"Why is everyone watching?" asked Rin.

"Well it's obviously we're not robots," shrugged Rei.

"But I think there's more to that," answered Makoto.

"The Av-Matoran waited for a long time…praying for a miracle to save their Ta-Matoran cousins," said Radiak, "Our hearts are united as one for unity…our duty…and bound by destiny."

The last word made Alexa touch his head as he had a bit of a slight headache.

The group arrived at the hut where Kirop was writing out something on what looked like paper and pen with a feather quill.

"Kirop," said Takua, "I have returned with visitors. They said they're not from this world and maybe can bring help!"

Kirop looked up at the visitors with narrowed his eyes a little before answering, "Please Takua, we don't know anything about their powers and…"

"Wait a sec, are you telling us we have to fight?" asked Rei.

"Takua has wanted to start a rebellion against Hakann," replied Kirop, "However, if the legendary mask is not found, we cannot fight."

"A mask?" asked Nagisa.

"The Mask of Light," answered the Av-Matoran, "Only that light can defeat the Skakdi, not just Hakann but other warlords too."

"But what happened in this world?" asked Makoto, "Why is it all nothing but fire?"

"It goes as far back as 1000 years ago," he answered, "A time when this world was still stable on all of its elements. We had everything; fire…water…jungle…ice…rock…sand…light and many other."

Haruka's eyes widened a little upon hearing the water while the others were a bit curious to hear the story.

"One day, there was a hidden artifact that was discovered by an Onu-Matoran (Note, Onu = Earth), and it was put on display for others to see. Eventually, other villagers were trying to steal it and eventually, war broke out.

"Each of the elements conflicted with each other but because fire was closest to light, it destroyed the other elements and turned this world into a fireball. The mask was lost during the war and the warlords in different villagers dished out whatever people there were left and forced them into labor."

"And this mask was not found?" asked Rin.

"Afraid not," said Kirop, "For it is said that if one of us gets it, it will transform that villager into a warrior, a Toa of Light. But if the Skakdi finds it…all will be lost."

"Well you see…we uh…have powers too and…" began Alexa.

"SHUT IT!" growled Rin, keeping his mouth shut.

"Alexa…" sighed Makoto.

"Powers?" asked Kirop, curious.

"One of water," said Gaardus, floating in front of the Av-Matoran, "The Magic Six have the element of water."

"Interesting…" he answered.

"But their powers are not completely ready yet, they are not…prepared to use them," he answered.

"Hmmm kinda like how the other villages cannot use their powers unless they become warriors," muttered Kirop before answering, "Very well. We will let you guys stay here for now. Hopefully once your powers are ready, we can perhaps rebel against Hakann and hopefully find the mask."

"Sounds great!" yawned Nagisa, resting his head on Rei's shoulder, "I want to sleeeeeep."

Rei blushed a little but kept the blonde close to him while the others smiled.

* * *

Kirop led the group to a small inn where they managed to have a room for the six. The buildings around had crystals of light embedded in the rocks, straw, and clay-materials.

"This reminds me of that other world we were at," said Makoto, "The one with the Ziggurat."

"Oh you mean, Mesopotamia?" asked Nagisa.

"That was an ancient society indeed," nodded Rin.

"The buildings are similar," agreed Alexa.

Haruka turned to see a grotto and was already wanting to go in but Rin and Makoto pulled him back, trying to keep him from taking off the clothes.

"Sounds like the heat in this world is affecting Haru-chan's desire," chuckled Nagisa.

"Well Gaardus was able to use its power to keep us hydrated," sighed Alexa.

"That reminds me, how many worlds has it's been so far?" asked Rei.

"Uh….was it about 4?" shrugged Alexa.

"We encountered Mesopotamia, Misthaven, and then some city in ruins with people fighting for water, and what was the other one…?" replied Makoto.

"I think it was the one world where a little girl was running a bakery business while flying on a broomstick," said Rin, keeping a grip on Haru.

"I'm sorry for not getting my powers right," squeaked Gaardus.

"It's not your fault," replied Makoto, "It's not easy to locate Olympia."

"We have someone that has powers of dimensional traveling," said Kirop.

"Ohhh?!" they gapsed.

"Who is this person?!" asked Nagisa.

"A golden-blue armored warrior…Brutaka," said Takua, "He was a great warrior too but during the Great Fire, many of our friends were incinerated."

"Including…this Brutaka?" asked Haruka.

"…yes," said Takua.

The group arrived at the inn and then to their rooms while Takua and Radiak paid up the room.

"We're sorry that we don't have enough widgets to pay for separate rooms but…" began Radiak.

"This will do," smiled Alexa, "I like when all six of us are in the same room!"

Makoto tried not to blush but Rei's face was definitely red while Nagisa chuckled. Haruka kept silent while Rin kept his cheerful expression. The group got into their room and rested up on a large, single bed.

Nagisa crawled up close to Rei while Haruka and Rin stayed next to each other. However, Makoto couldn't sleep much that night.

"Is something the matter?" asked Gaardus.

"I can't sleep," said Makoto.

"Because of him?" asked the bird, turning to the sleeping Alexa.

"…yes," he answered, "Since that day…that fateful day…I could never forgive myself."

"You'll find the answers you are looking for," replied Gaardus, "And I will do my best to support you."

"Thanks," he smiled a little, resting his hand up to Alexa's hair, brushing it gently.

* * *

**Back outside…**

Jaller scaled carefully up the slopes of the Black Mountain. During his years as "Captian" of the guard, he was given a map that Raanu gave him which included secret routes that none of the Skakdi (especially Hakann) were. Now it was the time to make use…

He looked at the carving message inside of it;

"The Mask is only worn by the chosen Av-Matoran…those who try to don it without the right capacity will perish its light."

"But who is the one that can wear this?" he asked to himself.

He heard a strange cry of a familiar noise down below. He took out a lightstone and carefully dimmed the light to see and saw a bunch of Bohrok making its way.

"I have to hurry!" he muttered.

The Tahnok (fire Bohrok) unleashed blasts of fire, aiming at the matoran. Jaller rushed up the hills and finally found the light barrier that marked the boundary.

"Halt!" said a feminine voice.

Jaller turned to see a blue-armored Av-Matoran.

"I will not let you pass!" said Gavla.

"W-wait a sec! You don't understand!" he replied, "The mask! I have it! The ones that the tyrant is looking for!"

Gavla quickly snatched the Mask and could feel the power slowly energizing, "It's close…the mask….the destined wearer…this mask hasn't been seen for centuries! How did you come across this!?"

"It's a long story but…we have to hurry! The Bohrok squads are here!" replied Jaller.

"Bohrok Squads?!" gasped Gavla, taking out her horn and blowing the alarm.

* * *

At the sound of the alarms, the Av-Matoran stopped and tried hard not to panic but a few were freaking out. Gavla and Jaller arrived into the village as they could all hear that familiar noise of the Bohrok.

_CHIKT-CHIKT-CHIKT-CHIKT!_

"Round them off!" shouted Tanma as he, Radiak and Solek fired blasts of light to shoo them back. In response, the Tahnok unleashed fire blasts to burn the obstalces down.

Photok came into the scene and said, "What happened to the guests!?"

"Go get them!" said Tanma, dodging another fire ball, "We cannot let their lives be in danger!"

"Is this an attack!?" shouted Rei as he and the others rushed through the chaos with the others.

"I think they're hunting us down!" shouted Rin.

Kirop led the Magic Six and Gaardus down through a hidden area, trying to avoid the chaos as much as possible. Photok arrived in the scene and saw them.

"Wait! We can't retreat now!" shouted Photok.

"These guys are not from this world," replied Kirop, "The best I can do is to give them safe passage out."

"We should help," said Alexa.

"Alexa!" replied Makoto, "We can't afford our lives to be in danger! Not when we have another world to get to!"

"But these villagers are suffering and…" he began.

"You won't have to suffer anymore," hissed a familiar voice.

They turned to see Hakann flanked by two Rahkshi guards walking their way over.

Photok and Kirop readied their powerswords but the Skakdi replied with two beams of heat vision, burning a portion of their armor and blasting them out of the way.

"Where is the mask?" he asked darkly.

"W-we don't have it!" said Rei, "What are you even talking about?!"

"Someone you met is clearly the chosen one….this world will be forever in the flames of life and death and purification!" he answered.

"We won't let you take that!" growled Rin.

Hakann aimed his weapon and said, "You don't want to be in my way."

Gaardus flapped his wings and unleashed a blast of wind to throw them out of the way.

"Let's go," said Gaardus.

Alexa looked at the battle field and saw one of the Rahkshi guards trying to sneak on Takua. His heart raced and so did his legs.

"ALEXAAAA!" screamed Makoto as Alexa ran to save the Matoran. The others jumped in to get him back but Alexa was quick enough and grabbed Takua safely as the Rahkshi was aiming blasts of power towards them.

A Turahk (Red-armored Rahkshi) turned and unleashed a blast of fear power at Alexa, stunning the human as he was frozen in place.

"Alexa..." echoed a dark voice while his body was covered by pink tone of the power of fear. Takua gasped and tried to pull him back to the others.

"NO!" screamed Makoto as he tried to get him but he was too frozen.

"Bastard!" growled Rin as he tried to attack the Rahkshi with his own fists but the monster was preparing another blast; this time at Takua!

"STOP IITTTTT!" shouted Jaller, jumping at the Rahkshi and taking its dose of fear inside.

"JALLLERRRRR!" cried Takua.

The Ta-Matoran collapsed to the ground as the battle around was still somewhat going but others noticed what was happening.

"I'm supposed to make the sacrifice!" said Takua.

"No…the duty was mine…y-you know-w w-who you are…" he said, feeling weakened, "Y-you were always…different."

With that said, Jaller's eye lights faded away and his face/mask turned. Gaardus and the others kept close to Alexa's frozen fear, worried that someone will try to attack him.

"You know…who you are…" echoed Jaller's voice inside Takua's mind. Takua remembered that day when he first met Jaller; it was back before the whole mess had begun.

The two developed into a great friendship though it sometimes annoyed Jaller whenever Takua traveled around without telling him or just doing things that would put him in danger at times.

Gavla arrived in the scene with the mask, giving it to him and said, "Here, I think Jaller wanted to give this to you."

"T-the mask!" he gasped, "I…I…"

He flipped it around and could feel the raw energy of light as if it was calling for him. Before Gavla could protest, Takua attached the mask to his face.

Brillaint wavelengths of light shimmered across the area as everyone stopped fighting to see what was happening. Takua's limbs began to lengthen as his main trunk grew more massive; embodied with golden-white armor as the Mask of Light could feel the power of hope in his heart.

The newly Toa opened his eyes and felt his Staff of Light on his right hand. The audience gasped as they realized that the coming of this hero was going to tide the war or make a serious change.

Hakann readied his blast of fire but the new Toa said, "I am Takanuva, Toa of Light!"

Blasts of light from the staff exploded, striking Hakann, Alexa, the Rahkshi, Bohrok and other obstalces. The blast released Alexa from the power of fear while Hakann screamed as the power caused his body to fall into dust while Rahkshi and Bohrok were blasted by the light and collapsed.

Takanuva turned to the Magic Six and said, "Thank you…for helping me. I'm sorry to drag you all into this mess."

Alexa smiled and said, "I knew you had great potential!"

The others smield as well as Gaardus's earring began to glow.

"Finally!" gasped Nagisa.

"You have to leave then I assume?" asked Takanuva.

"Yes, when this glows, we have to depart," replied Makoto.

"Well don't worry, keep on traveling. Now that I am here, I will set things right for this world," smiled the Toa of Light.

The others nodded as Gaardus grew out his enormous wings while the Av-Matoran watched with fascination. The magical circle spun beneath the team's feet as Gaardus unleashed magic to bring out the dimensional gate, sending them all inside through time-space.

As for the fate of this world, the rise of Takanuva ended the Fire Reign of Ignis Magna as light brought hope and faith into bringing back the elements of other powers, turning the world back to its stability once more.

While the Magic Six did not see this outcome, they prayed in their hearts for them, to start a new life again and hopefully bring back those who suffered.

* * *

**Aqua Duniya**

Nitori, Sousuke, Momotarou and Gou sat at the coastline of Hawakoto, staring out at the sea. It was already been over 2 weeks since the Magic Six departed this land. However, they were already beginning to feel some tension going on in the kingdom.

"I hope they're doing alright," said Nitori.

"They'll be fine!" smiled Momo, "Rin would never disappoint us."

"Well I just hope that this diplomatic mission will turn out well," said Gou, "Onii-chan is strong and the others too."

"Well I want to go to this world they're going to!" sighed Momo, "I'm sure they're having lots of fun out there!"

Sousuke kept silent about this as he remembered one thing from Rin…

_The Mark of Death…_

_Just who would dare to do such a thing_ , he thought, _and is there anything we can do about it? Or does this mean we are useless to help their pain?_

**– Fire vs. Water – END**

* * *

**Next Story:** "It's time the villains got their happy endings!"

April 2015: **_Dark Mirror_**

In a world where the Shadow Mafia defeated the Suiei Gods, Rei has become the co-ruler alongside with the darkness! Nagisa, Makoto, Alex, Haruka, and many others were killed during the process of global domination while Rin has mysteriously been locked away from the rest of the world! Five years have gone past and the entire population of Earth has kept silent to avoid terrible consequences of disloyalty. However, a group of people including Sousuke are members of the "Freedom Fighters" that are trying to find a way to end the Reign of Terror! But could there be any hope left in this world, or will darkness continue to rule for all eternity?

Note: This AU story diverges from _[The Last Legend Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127197/chapters/2272909) during the Conflict of Rei and Alex._ While it is not required to read, it is highly recommended to know some of the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes before reading:
> 
> Character Coding: To Avoid Confusion between Haruka, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Alexa and the characters in this "reality".
> 
> MS-_ = Magic Six Character
> 
> DM - _ = Dark Mirror Character or just the character's name. (This will apply when any of these characters interact with their "alternate selves", the right labeling will be used!)
> 
> Yes, SOURIN fans, this story will have SouRin moments, possible slight romance (but not hardcore yaoi) and lots of angst. So take the time to celebrate (or at least pray) for them! This is my FIRST SOURIN story, okay?
> 
> Enjoy the dark side!

**_それが始まる前に_ ** **_-_ ** **_ダークミラーパート_ ** **_1:_ ** **_シャドーの治世_ **

**_– Dark Mirror Episode 1: Reign of Shadows –_ **

* * *

Plunging through time and space, the six princes of Aqua Duniya held onto each other as they soared through the long tunnel. It had been quite a strange journey so far and still they have yet to reach Olympia.

They have been traveling to a handful of strange realities beyond their imagination, some of them were friendly, others were lethal, and some were so strange that nothing seemed to be logical (according to Rei).

Finally, a bright portal of light shined ahead, hoping to finally arrive and start their mission at last.

* * *

**~Continent of Umbra, Shadow Mafia Empire Universe~**

**Main Shadow Throne Room, Caserta Palace, Italy**

Rei Ryugazaki sat down on his throne and tapped his right fingers on his arm rest of the throne. It had been about 5 years since his victory over taking down the one who took his beloved Haruka away. Since then the Shadow Mafia were able to defeat the others, killing Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa. As for Rin, the megane decided to torture him by keeping him locked up with very little resources provided.

The Shadow Mafia then used their powers to lock the seven continents together, creating Umbra (meaning Shadow) and locking the world to an Eternal Darkness.

Four of the Suiei Gods were "dead" as a result of their human selves dead as well, causing the oceans on the planet to slowly disappear, increasing the landmass around. Some of the lakes around the world turned to oil and slick pollutants. Most of the land died and withered away into rotten, forcing the rest of the human population to serve the Shadow Mafia.

As for Rei, his life was satisfied and consumed with great power and desire for more greatness.

"Master Ryugazaki," said a voice.

Rei turned his head up to see one of the dark servants bringing in someone.

"We found this young brat near the school ruins of Samezuka," said the servant.

The servant kicked the red-orange hair boy, sending him down on his knees. Rei got up and walked over to the boy, using his powers to obtain information about this person before using his finger to lift the boy's chin to see his face.

"Momotarou...Mikoshiba," he said, "Younger brother of Seijuurou yet you were separated from him for the longest time..."

Momo growled silently while Rei chuckled and continued, "Such a foolish child. Your elder brother and Gou tried to stop me but were instantly turned to slaves the moment they tried."

"What have you done to them?!" he growled.

"As I said, they are faithful servants and you'll soon join them," replied the megane, "You'll have no need to worry after that."

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Momo while he was being dragged away.

Rei only smiled an evil grin as he walked over to the mirror, looking at his dark clothes that flowed through his body with hints of dark purple and red accents.

"Far beyond that," he chuckled, "Beauty is a distant memory...Wicked is my new name."

* * *

The skies were constantly thundering and dark with very little sunlight to go around. Many of the "larger cities" in different areas of the world were renamed into "Zones" with a coded letter and number for coordination purposes;

_Mayfield_ – A, 001

_Caserta Palace_ – R, 001

_Iwatobi_ – E, 045

_Rome_ – T, 164

_Tokyo_ – G, 670

Paris – X, 893

New York City (now called _Shadow York City_ ) – B, 056

_Phoenix_ – M, 504

_Cleveland_ – U, 920

The Terran Nost, upon hearing the tragic news fled to who knew where while most of the population on Earth were ruled by a Shadow Mafia Coordinator and were constantly required to work, worship, and to be reeducated into the darkness.

Most of the jobs were still maintained but it was all under the control of the Shadow Mafia with nearly impossible taxes and other high prices of living. Anyone who wanted to become in a better with higher quality lifestyle were to surrender their will and be forced to compete a series of "tests".

* * *

**Hall of Thorns, Caserta Palace**

Furtiue removed his mask as he walked over to his partners. They waited for him in the last hour but the leader of the Shadow Mafia had other prep-work going on.

"It appears you've been more…slow?" asked Tenebris.

"I have been more…observing things," he replied, "It's just us alone so we can use our other true names."

"Well then, I have some news," said Anatoily, removing his mask, "A new prisoner was captured and was said to have brothers to one of them…"

"Interesting, I have not seen anyone who shared ties to the Suiei Gods for a little while," answered Taylor.

"Has Rei decided what to do with that bloody-red hair?" asked Alex P.

"He has not enclosed me anything," said Taylor, rubbing his own tummy, "However…"

"Yes?" asked Anthony.

"If I may add my news, my lord," said Alex P, "There have been rebellious groups that were trying to attack at the Statue of Darkness by the lake of Ellis."

"Have they been subdued?" asked Taylor.

"Desolated," replied Alex P.

"Excellent," he smirked, "You see, this world is ours. No one is able to question our power. The Suiei Gods are dead, Rin has no power left and Rei is a part of our wonderful life. His assistance will be of important value."

Taylor dug into his stomach, taking out the head of his enemy (one of the six stars), Alex M, muttering, "Oh Sandro…if only you knew my true feelings…maybe I would've let you last another day."

* * *

**Prison Tower, Upper Level**

Rin Matsuoka woke up with the chains on his arms and legs. He was far beyond loss of emotions after discovering that Rei had turned against everyone and killed Alex and the others. In the last few years, he was given very little food and drinks just enough to live while suffering. His body grew weakened, his Suiei Necklace was gone (and his water powers), the Suiei Gods were vanished to who knew where.

The red haired boy moved around in his cell while the chains kept him confined in the area. He was able to take two pieces of rocks from the wall and used the small supply of straw to create a fire for himself.

He turned to his make-shift straw dolls, each representing his former teammates. He picked up the one that represented Rei, looking at it sadly and deep pain.

" _R-Rei…_ " he could barely make the words audible.

He turned to the window and saw the moonlight shining through. Just how long has it been since that day?

Suddenly, heavy footsteps approached to the door. Rin realized that it was another guard coming in to check up on his routine. However, when the person stepped inside who was dressed in a brown-ish cloak with a strange looking weapon in his hands.

"W-who are you…?" asked Rin, "Going to execute me?"

"No time," replied the cloaked being, "You got your hands full on your plate if you're going to survive this."

Rin gasped as he almost recognized the voice as the stranger pointed the weapon at the chains, breaking it into pieces. The stranger picked up Rin in a bridal style but the red-hair managed to push off the hood of the cloak and was shocked.

"We have a date down in the archives…or rather below them," muttered Sousuke, "And if the stories about what happened those five years are true…we might have another shot."

Before Rin could reply, Sousuke carried Rin through the hallways, trying to run as quietly as possible. Rin closed his eyes as he could feel a wave of memories going through his mind about Sousuke…

* * *

**Flashback: Sano Elementary School, Village of Sano**

Many years before the reawakening of the Suiei Gods and the "Heart of the Sixth Magic Arc", before the death of the teammates…before the Global Domination of the Shadow Mafia…

Sousuke and Kisumi were on the playground waiting for Rin to return from the office. The last few days of their friendship were a bit shaky due to an argument between Rin and Sousuke. Kisumi heard Sous's point of view but was still eager to hear about Rin's.

"I just don't get it!" sighed Sousuke, "Why have me involved?"

"Well it's simply because he wanted to learn what it means to be a team," replied Kisumi.

"Perhaps but then when I said something about his father…he got upset," he answered.

"Well it clearly didn't help that you two were head on," said the pink-peached hair boy.

"I just prefer to not let anyone else know my business…" answered Sousuke, "Because if I do…I'm worried that they won't succeed. I want him to achieve his wish…but I think it's best if I am not in his way."

The two turned to see Rin and Gou standing at the entrance of the playground.

"R-Rin," muttered Sousuke.

"Hey there Rin!" smiled Kisumi.

"Onii-chan, we can't stay for long," said Gou.

"I know, it won't be long," he replied, putting his bag down to the side.

Rin arrived at the two boys and it was a bit of an awkward silence at first. Finally he answered, "We're going to move out."

"To where!?" gapsed Kisumi.

"…Iwatobi," replied Rin, "I…I'm sorry."

"Rin…" began Sousuke, "If this is because of our…"

"It's not," lied Rin, (though part of this half-lie was true), "My father found another job in Iwatobi. So…I guess this is it."

"Awww, I'm going to miss you!" moaned Kisumi sadly.

"Rin, just…" began Sousuke.

Rin turned to him as Sousuke answered, "Just be who you are. I won't forget the promise."

"Right," he chuckled before going back to his sister and waving a goodbye to them, "Thanks!"

* * *

**Present Day: Outskirts of Shadow York City**

The skies grew twisted and blurry as a massive raindrop smacked to the ground, revealing the Magic Six finally arriving at another destination. They stood on field of grass with several houses and a massive looking city in the far distance.

Makoto walked around in circles and felt that the grass was crunchy and withered into lifeless straw.

"Well at least it's not a volcano or ocean," muttered Rei.

"Just how do we know if this is Olympia or…?" asked Alexa.

"It's not," replied Gaardus, the blue feathered phoenix bird.

"Great! You threw us into another wrong destination!" growled Rin.

"Guys," sighed Makoto, holding Alexa's hand, "We don't have time to argue. Perhaps we should find a spot to at least rest up."

"But why is it so dark out here?" asked Nagisa, "It's definitely not a fun place!"

"Probably night time still?" shrugged Rei.

Gaardus closed his eyes and tried to sense where they were at. The Phoenix could already tell that this was perhaps one of the most dangerous places as of yet.

"Guys," said the Phoenix, "We have to move…NOW!"

The six turned to see a group of shadowed cloaked beings carrying various weapons of scythes, polearms, guns, and other weapons.

Makoto took out his vase and unleashed a splash of acid rain. Rin took out his sword and combated one on one while Alexa tried to stay close to the others.

"We haven't even wakened our true powers yet!" snapped Rei, trying to dodge another attack, "How are we going to combat these unbeautiful things?!"

"It's worth trying!" said Nagisa.

Rin focused on his water abilities and managed to fire a small blast at one of the Shadow Mafia, causing it to scream in such pain.

To their surprise, the Shadow Mafia scurried away in fear after the attack, leaving the group alone and quiet.

"Well that was a quick wake up call," shrugged Makoto.

"What the heck were those things?" asked Haruka.

"No idea," sighed Rin, wrapping his arm around Haruka, "But if we don't find a safe spot…"

Rei turned around and saw a bunch of Sakura petals flowing in a breeze. The others turned and realized that this had to be a sign or something as the petals were swirling around them before departing away to the opposite direction of the city.

The phoenix made a soft screech before replying, "These petals are magical. We should follow them."

"Magic?" asked Makoto.

"Just like the ones back home, right?" asked Rin.

"Similar…but I can't put an exact finger on them," shrugged the Phoenix.

The six dashed off, following the strange petals while hoping to avoid more dangers looming around.

* * *

**Outside of the FFA.  
**

Cassi Anderson stood just outside of the fountain that led down to the Freedom Fighters Archives. After losing the war to the Shadow Mafia, the Terran Nost organization destroyed their HQ and moved out towards the former region of the United States that was known for a tragedy in the depths of a city. Since most of the residents here lived underground, it was perhaps easier to get by through the hacking more or less.

From there, they expanded their secret organization to a few other locations but kept them in small groups. One of them was located in the tornado alley where Sousuke was sent to bring Rin (if he was to be alive) to Wichita where that underground town grew and flourish.

"I'm sorry Leon," she muttered sadly, "If only we have been better on our part…"

"Regretting that won't solve anything," said a familiar voice.

She turned to see Kisumi just walking out too as they looked at the dark skies, "Another night of wind storms?"

"Most likely," she answered, "There's an expected tornado in the next 96 hours according to the others out west. I hope Sousuke will get there safely. If it is true that Rin is still alive…we might have some hope for this world."

"Why not bring them here?" asked Kisumi.

"We can't let the Shadow Mafia find this location," she answered, "You know that. Wichita is an important city yes, but we must wait for the right time for anyone left to come to us."

A gust of wind struck them as a bunch of Sakura petals drifted around in circles. After learning through training and practice, Cassi's eyes widened a bit but turned her way back down to the underground. Kisumi followed right behind, wondering what just happened.

* * *

**2 Days Later:**

Rin opened his eyes and found himself inside a helicopter with Sousuke and a few others. He could barely make out what was happening but he felt a bit relieved to escape. However, the pain of his love for Rei was shattering apart.

"How do you feel?" asked Sousuke, handing him a small bowl of warm water.

Rin gently took the bowl for a sip before handing back and saying, "Tired. How did you even know I was still alive after all this time?"

Sousuke revealed his Terran Nost badge which gave Rin a surprise.

"Y-you knew of them?" he asked, "Why didn't we see you!?"

"It's because I was away at the time while you and the others were in Los Angeles," replied the dark-haired boy, "I joined the organization while you were all in Italy. After the tragedy happened and the Shadow Mafia took over, most of us fled to the great plains of the former United States up in Kansas."

"Maybe if I click my heels three times, I'll wake up and be back in Italy with the others," muttered Rin sadly.

Sousuke kept silent as he wasn't so sure to take that as an insult or what. If anything, his own tears were hidden through his hands of sweat with nervousness.

_I'm sorry Rin_ , he thought, _for not keeping that promise._

"Sousuke…" said Rin.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I'm grateful to see you're alive," replied the red-hair, "Maybe one day…we can find a place of true happiness."

"We're about 2 Hours away from the destination," said the pilot as the helicopter begin to take the adjustments on elevation.

* * *

**Caserta, Italy**

The Italian Village of Caserta transformed from a peaceful inhabitants to slaves of the Shadow Mafia that were constantly working through harsh labor conditions and other various jobs. Most of them were given a small ration of food and other things but it was enough pressure to have anxiety and other distress across the town.

Some of these jobs included working in the mines, working in industrial factories, and other penal labor that the Shadow Mafia set laws out. A civilian on this Earth was required to work from a young age until death. All signs of rebellion were put under watch and anyone trying to set up any attacks against them were immediately quelled down.

Gou woke up from her bed as she and a bunch of other girls heard the morning bell. Seconds later, a bunch of female Shadow Mafia Moderators arrived in to check on their slaves. Any sign of weakness in one of the girls would result in harsh punishments set up by the Leaders.

The Alpha Moderator finally spoke after mere minutes of checking in:

"Сегодня вы дамы будут работать в Стальной дом и впоследствии будет участие в Tri-City Central для вашего годового обычного экзамена. Сдать экзамен и вам будет предоставлена новые правила и подкреплений для вашего долга. Терпеть неудачу и вы умрете!"

( **English** : Today, you ladies are to work in the Steel House and will be later attending to the Tri-City Central for your yearly routine exam. Pass the exam and you will be given new rules and enforcements for your duty. Fail and you will die!)

The girls were led outside heading down to the breakfast hall for their morning ration before being led down to the Steel House.

Gou turned to see Chigusa with a low smile. It was some small hope but she kept praying that she will one day find her brother and hoping to flee this endless horror.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

The Magic Six ran through the meadows, heading towards a massive body of water up ahead. The last couple of days were endless running and hunting for some limited food (barely enough to keep from feeling starvation). Gaardus soared up ahead to see if the water was safe but a loud screech shocked the bird.

"What is it Gaardus?" asked Rin.

"The water…it's…black," replied the bird.

"EHHHH!?" gasped Nagisa.

"Black Water?" asked Rei, "Now that is NOT beautiful!"

Alexa walked over towards the water but stopped as he saw something moving in there. He moved back in fear when something washed upon shore.

"Alexa, what did you…" began Makoto when he gasped in horror.

"W-what is that?!" asked Rin.

"A skeleton?" asked Haruka.

Alexa walked over to touch it but suddenly recoiled as Makoto grabbed him by the wrist, shouting, "ALEXA!"

"I…I felt something just now," he answered, looking at the skeleton.

"Something?" asked Rin while Haruka kept silent.

"But still, you have to be very careful, you don't know what could happen!" answered Rei.

"I swear, I heard a cry the moment I touched it," he shrugged while he was about to touch the skeleton again.

Nagisa's eyes flickered a glow of pink as he suddenly was able to detect something, "Wait! I think I see something!"

"Huh!?" asked Rin.

"There's a spirit there... in that skeleton... I can see it," said the blonde, walking closer to it with Alexa.

The group watched as a small sphere of light drifting off from the skeleton before it took on a shape of a little girl dressed in rags with a cloak covering her small body.

"Oh my..." muttered Rei.

"Y-you're alive!?" asked the girl.

Nagisa took a step back (seeing that he can actually see her form while the others only see a sphere of light), wondering if this girl was going to be a friend or foe.

"Nagisa," said Haruka, "Ask her why the water is black?"

"Right, um…hi there, little girl. Do you know anything about why this water here is black?" asked the blonde.

"Y-you don't know? How could you not? You were supposed to protect this world and..." she began.

Gaardus was finally able to see the spirit talking and replied, "Hold on a sec, what world is this that we are on?"

"This is planet Earth...or at least that it was used to be called..." she answered.

"We can't really see you too well," said Rin, "Can you make yourself a bit more visible?"

"And this Earth…?" asked Makoto, "That's the name of this world?"

The girl finally took on a more visible appearance, despite keeping herself in rags and cloak and she explained, "The Shadow Mafia took this world for themselves...you might have seen them earlier...dark cloaks, deadly weapons. Everything that we all once had...gone."

Alexa felt a series of sadness from the girl as he asked her, "What happened?"

She turned to him and answered, "You were dead."

The others gasped as Rei and Nagisa cried out, "WHAT?!"

"First of all, we are not from this world!" said Gaardus, "Little Girl...was there by chance someone that looked like us or...even...?"

"Alternate Versions of ourselves..." concluded Makoto.

"That makes sense..." muttered Rin.

The little girl turned to Rei and answered, "You were the one that killed him..."

"I- what?" gasped Rei, "I COULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"

"Rei, calm yourself. She's mistaken us from another reality," sighed Gaardus, as he floated his way over to her, "Listen, we are not from this world...we are from another place called Aqua Duniya."

"Another world?" she asked.

"That's right," said Makoto, "This is not our home."

"...if there's something I can do...I'll help," said Alexa.

The little girl gasped while Makoto said, "Alexa...we can't stay in this world."

"Well my power hasn't been charged up yet. We're gonna be stuck here for a while it seems," replied Gaardus.

"Well that's great!" sighed an annoyed Rin while Haruka kept silent.

"Hmm..." muttered Rei silently.

"Who exactly are these 'Shadow Mafia'. How can we defeat them?" asked Alexa.

"You guys as a team...you have the powers. I can feel it," she answered, "The six of you were a team with the Suiei Gods and were protectors of this world. Now is the time to rise again and fight them off!

But you might want to meet up with a group of people who call themselves the Freedom Fighters. Only they can explain more of what has happened."

"Freedom fighters...?" asked Makoto.

"I wonder who they are and where we can find them..." said Rei.

"Take care..." smiled the spirit as she shimmered away.

"Well I can try to locate these people but I don't know how much of a signal I can get," shrugged Gaardus.

"You've done your best Gaardus. For now I think we should find a place to rest and hide," said Rin.

Makoto held Alexa's hand with a smile as Nagisa said, "Yeah, I'm tired of running, let's gooooo!"

"Nagisa please slow down..." sighed Rei as he and the others took off.

The team resumed their journey across the shores, looking for a place to hide when they saw a small cavern not far from a waterfall with fresh water at least. Haruka was already tempting to go in but Rin managed to hold him tight enough.

Makoto tipped his fit into the water and could feel the cool, yet calming sensation while Rin was still trying to hold onto Haru. Alexa also put his feet in the water while Rei and Nagisa were exploring towards the edge of the waterfall.

Finally, Haruka broke free and snapped his fingers to adjust his clothing to swimsuit before jumping in, making a bigt splash around.

"That's so you, Haru," smirked Rin.

"Sounds like we'll be here for a bit," nodded Makoto.

"I'll stay up in the trees," replied Gaardus, "I don't want to see those shadow cloaks floating nearby."

* * *

**Location: Witicha, Kansas**

26 hours later:

After landing in the city of Topeka for another day (Rin's health condition was rather poor due to his lack of nourishment fore being imprisoned for 5 years), the helicopter finally arrived in the outlands of Witicha where the city was left abandoned for the "Outcasts" of the Empire. Despite the hazardous weather conditions, the inhabitants managed to create an underground system beneath the surface where a bunch of caverns existed.

"We're here," said Sousuke, turning his head to Rin, "Can you get up on your feet or you want me to carry you?"

"I…I think I'll be alright for now," he answered, trying to stand up but doesn't move, "Hehe, maybe I could do with a little lift..."

Sousuke went behind him, getting him up with his hands while ignoring the pain from his own right shoulder, saying, "We got some crutches in the cache"

The Pilot exited out to see their surroundings, noticing that the skies were beginning to dark up.

"Well?" asked Sousuke.

"I think we're gonna get another one tonight. Best that you get down underground soon," said the pilot.

"I understand," he replied.

"Wait a sec, what do you mean by 'another one'... I'm lost," said Rin.

"Welcome to the state of Kansas, Rin...this is Witicha...a town that is in the middle of the tornado alley," replied Sousuke.

"Tor-tornado what?! No way..." gasped Rin, as his breaths were a bit shaky, "Pretty scary, huh?"

"The Shadow Mafia don't want to expand their empire here so this is only way for anyone to live," replied the dark-haired man, "There is a series of caverns beneath our feet where people lived for the last 5 years."

"I see..." nodded Rin.

"Head down the street towards downtown and you'll see a group of "guards" that will take you down the elevators to below," instructed the pilot.

"We'll be safe for now Rin. Just hang in there," answered Sousuke.

"I will...I have to...for Rei," muttered Rin quietly as they began their way to town.

* * *

**Not far away...**

Gaardus flew ahead of the Magic Six as they crossed their way through a dirt road. While the skies were already dark to begin with (hardly any sunshine), the weather pattern already was getting a bit suspicious.

"Looks like it's getting a bit dark out?" asked Rin.

"It's already been dark!" replied Makoto while Haruka stayed silent.

"I mean, after what the girl said don't you think they…" began Alexa when they all felt the winds picking up some speed.

"Uwaa! I don't like this wind…" shivered Nagisa.

"Quite strange isn't it..." shrugged Rei.

"It's almost like the tropical storms we get sometimes back home," nodded Alexa, "The winds would pick up and…"

Gaardus screeched loudly as they turned to see a strange looking cloud descending down towards the ground in the far distance.

"Wait a sec…" gasped Rei silently as he narrowed his eyes.

Alexa and the others gasped as Nagisa shouted, "W-what is that!?"

"It can't be..." muttered Rei, feeling nervous.

"You guys that Tornado is going to destroy everything in its path!" screeched Gaardus as he landed back towards the group.

"T-TORNADO!?" gasped Makoto.

"NEHHHHHHHHH!?" gasped Nagisa, starting to run around in circles.

"Nagisa! Calm down! We just have to find someplace safe!" snapped Rei.

"It's still far away though! We have to find somewhere to avoid it!" said Rin.

Makoto turned to to his left and saw some sort of a city in the distance, "Hey you guys! I think there's a town!"

"Gaardus do you sense anyone there?" asked Alexa.

The phoenix used his power to detect any forms of life in the city, hoping that there were at least some sort of humanoids and not shadow cloaked beings. Finally, he saw two young men that were stationed at a particular place.

"YES!" screeched the bird, "I saw two men! There are humans here!"

"Let's go then!" replied Rin as he grabbed Haru's hand.

Makoto grabbed Alexa while Nagisa held onto Rei's arm, running together. Far behind, the tornado began to pick up some speed, destroying a set of trees and isolated homes, farms, etc.

The weather began to turn stormy with rain, thunder and lightning. The tornado continued to accelerate faster, heading towards the town.

Haruka wanted to embrace the rain but Rin was not going to let that happen though the tornado was already a threat enough to keep them running away from the danger. Makoto turned his head and saw the cyclone making its way closer.

"Come on you guys! We're almost there!" shouted Rin.

"Y-yeah! Come on Rei-chan!" said Nagisa while trying to catch his breath during his running.

No one noticed a small shadowed cloak figure that was resting on the fence before it took off into the storm and disappeared into the dark clouds.

Aomaru Takiyama looked through his device to check for updates when he looked up and saw a bunch of people, young-looking adult men heading this way.

"Oi! Toyama!" he said, "We got some company!"

"We better get them in!" replied Toyama Chitaka, "No time for questions."

The Magic Six arrived to them while Gaardus was still flying high above and screeching in panic. The tornado was growing a bit bigger and tearing down more trees and other local areas.

"Looks like they can help!" said Makoto.

"I sure hope so!" replied Nagisa.

The group arrived at the gates as Aomaru answered, "Welcome to Wichita but we'll do a proper welcome once we get to safety."

"Is there a way to stop this tornado!?" asked Rin.

"Afraid not. Come on!" said Toyama, "Our home is underground."

Makoto turned to Alexa and smiled, "It'll be alright now."

"You guys doing okay?" asked Haurka, turning to Rei and Nagisa.

"I am... somewhat composed for now, Nagisa however…" began the megane while the blond was still clinging onto his arm.

"We'll head on downstairs to the underground system and then…" began Toyama.

The buildings nearby began to shake as some hinges disconnected and snapped off, causing a big billboard to collapse down towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Aomaru.

Alexa felt a heat wave inside of his body, turning around and unleashing a blast of water, creating a water shield to shatter the sign.

Makoto and the others were in bit of shock while Gaardus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"OI! You guys we have to hurry!" said Rin.

"Yeah, let's go, let's goooo!" agreed Nagisa.

The two guards led the Magic Six to a nearby building where it led to a series of stairs down below towards the level of a subway station. However, there were no train tracks there. Aomaru turned on his lantern while Toyama kept his gun at the ready.

"W-we're going in that tunnel!?" asked Makoto, feeling a bit nervous.

"Relax," said Aomaru, "It's the way to our city."

"A city? Underground? Like an entire civilization?" asked Rei, getting a bit fascinated.

"Yes, please follow if you wish to live," replied Toyama.

* * *

**Caserta Palace:**

Furtiue walked down the dark hallways with the Shadow Rei. The Alpha leader of the Shadow Mafia wanted to see how his new partner was doing and was impressed to see how much shadow power he developed.

"Such impressive magic you've developed," said Furtiue.

"Indeed I have," replied Rei, showing off his shadow butterflies, "These beautiful dark butterflies have been my spies for me. I have sent them out for them to see the world and what has been happening.

"Tell me, have you been well?" asked the Shadow Mafia leader.

"Of course!" replied Rei, boasting his laughter, "I got my revenge! I killed Alex!"

"That is very true. However, a report was sent to me that Rin has escaped," replied Furtiue.

"H-he WHAT?!" asked Rei, a bit shocked.

"Someone has broken in through the tower and managed to get him out," he explained.

Rei growled darkly and said, "I see. Someone who must have known Rin or has managed to break inside...probably both. Well then, I will send out my butterflies and see."

The two turned to hear hurried footsteps of a Shadow Mafia. The man before them removed his cloak and said, "I have something that may be of concern."

"What news now?" asked Rei.

"Scouts from the Shadow York City have reported a group of foreigners suddenly appeared out of no where!" reported the servant.

"And…" asked the shadow megane.

"They say that they look like...you...and the others?" replied the servant.

"Who exactly are these 'outsiders'?" questioned Furtiue.

"As I said, one of them looks like you, Rei-sama," answered the servant.

"Where have they escaped to?" asked Rei.

"Heading west...probably towards Wichita," he shrugged.

"Go send out our armies to investigate there! If you find anything, bring them here...alive," said Furtiue.

The servant bowed and left while Rei muttered, "A person that looks like me?"

"Alex, Haru, Nagisa, and Makoto are dead. However, I have begun to suspect that these people are...from another world," replied Furtiue.

"If that is the case, I would love to torture that weak and pale version of myself," grinned the shadow Rei.

"Well then, I guess it's time to hunt," smirked the Alpha leader.

* * *

**Location: Wichita Metro**

The Underground city of Wichita Metro extended almost as big as the city itself above ground. However, the size of the cavern was massive but not enough to build tall skyscrapers. Artificial lighting and a newly invention called "Light Stones" were used as light for seeing around town and as of primary electricity.

The people lived out their lives despite the harsh conditions living. Food from crops above were brought down below to the markets and there was a further reservoir of water down below further in the earth.

Sousuke finally arrived home with Rin, saying, "Well now we are safe and sound. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, I don't know, a little better I guess…" he answered.

"I have a cot over there if you need to rest. I'll go get some food from the market then and something to drink too. I know i have a lot to explain myself...it's been a long time," said Sousuke.

"Ah, thanks. Ok then," nodded Rin

Sousuke helped Rin to get on the sleeping cot and answered, "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

After walking through the series of tunnels, there was an opening that led to a massive cavern where the city lied in. The Magic Six, along with Gaardus, Aomaru and Toyama finally arrived to see the subterranean beauty.

Gaardus was already flying off to see the city while the others took down a series of stairs to arrive at the entrance.

Alexa's eyes were widened in shock and amazement while Makoto was amazed by the way how the city was designed.

"Wowww…" gasped Rin and Rei.

"Amazing!" smiled Nagisa.

"Welcome to Wichita Metro," said Aomaru.

"This is our home. As you can see it's a large city inside a massive cavern. We plant our food and crops up above even though we have our tornado seasons here and there as the tornado is probably passing by now," explained Toyama, "There is a reservoir of water further beneath the city though along with sewers that lead away to some other parts of the earth but other than that...this is our safe house.

"So all of you guys have lived here...?" asked Rin.

"The last five years or so," replied Aomaru.

"How do even make everything work down here...?" asked Rei.

"Well it hasn't been easy but the city wasn't as massive as this 3 years ago. But we managed to help bring escapees here and some of them were scientists and engineers. Our organization, the Freedom Fighters have managed to smuggle things from the Shadow Mafia," explained Aomaru.

"Together, we were able to make this a somewhat sanctuary for anyone who were able to escape the Shadow Mafia," said Toyama.

Makoto turned to see a group of guys walking by with a basketball, making him recall an old friend with pink hair who one day disappeared.

Gaardus hovered nearby to Alexa and Makoto while Nagisa asked, "So uh…do you guys just hang around in this town to just hide or do you have other things?"

"Well we have facilities for some sports...and schools for the children too..." said Toyama.

"We recently opened up a new pool down by the..." began Aomaru when Haruka was already starting to remove his big white/purple cloak.

"OI! Haru!" shouted Rin as he grabbed a hold of him while Makoto and Alexa had a sweat drop of nervousness.

Rei chuckled at this while Rin asked, "Maybe we should go for a swim then?"

"Yeah! Let's check it out!" agreed Nagisa.

"Alrighty then, follow us," replied Aomaru, "We're going to pass through the markets first to get to the facility so don't get too hyped on what you see here just yet."

"How is he?" asked Gaardus quietly as Makoto and the others followed the two guys.

Makoto looked at Alexa and said, "I think he's fine, why? Did you see anything?"

"Earlier when that debris happen, his powers hatched and you saw what happened," replied the bird quietly.

"You think he'll get his powers then soon?" asked Makoto.

"Hopefully that and the rest of you too," shrugged the Phoenix.

The group made their way through the market place as a bunch of the villagers were going about their business; from tading to purchasing as well as being merry and happily.

There were a lot of vendors on the fruits and the crops from above as well as a ton of earth-based materials and supplies as if everything was made down here.

"As you can see, we have a lot of food here and as well as some pottery mixtures and earth-mineral based sculptures. But let's save that tour for later," said Aomaru.

* * *

Sousuke walked into the marketplace, looking for the nearest vendor for medical and herbs. He found an older lady who was selling a set of vials with ancient herbs as well as liquid medicines from minerals.

"Hi, I'd like to have one of the adaptogenic herbs and the Strength Builder Dragon," said Sousuke.

The elder woman smiled and went down beneath her shelves and grabbed the adaptogenic herbs from a small vial and a small bottle of the strength builder.

"Sounds like you're making a fountain of youth," she chuckled.

"It's for a friend of mine," he answered.

"Ah, sounds like you care for that person," she nodded.

"Yeah, he really is someone special," she smiled, handing over the gold pieces for payment.

"I actually have something that you might find useful too," she said as she accepted the payment and went back to her shelves.

Nearby, the Magic Six were walking through when Rei turned his head and gasped at the familiar hairstyle of…

"I-is that…!?" he gasped.

Sousuke turned around and saw the group walking by with Rei staring at him. His eyes widened in shock when the lady called out, "Young man! Your herbs!"

He turned around quickly and replied, "I'm so sorry. Thank you very much."

"This final herb I'll give you, it's one for immunity," she answered, handing the three glass bottles.

After receiving the herbs, he put them in his pouch and headed back, confused at the sight he saw just moments ago.

_What in the world did I just_ , he thought.

Back I the group, Makoto turned to Rei and asked, "Is something the matter?"

Rei turned back to them and said, "I uh…I thought I saw…someone. But I can't be sure."

"Come on you guys!" shouted Aomaru, waving out.

"We should get going," said Rin.

"Yeah, let's go!" smiled Nagisa.

Haruka couldn't wait any more to strip off the fancy clothes but Rin silently said to Haru, "Don't even think about it out here Haru-chan."

Haruka sighed and said, "Could you stop saying that?"

Rei and Nagisa chuckled at this and the group continued their way through while Alexa strangefully sensed an emotion that reminded him of someone back in the village.

* * *

Away from the crowds, Sousuke watched the Magic Six meading their way to the new Pool center. Wanting to make sure it seemed safe, he took out his phone and silently took a snap shot of the group before sending it to someone who was in charge of the organization he worked for.

Once it was sent, he continued his way back, wondering if there is a future left for this reality.

Rin rested on the cot, staring up at the ceiling when he heard Sousuke finaly walking back inside.

"I'm home!" he said.

"Yo," replied Rin.

"I brought some energy herbs and some medicine that will help you get some strength back," said Sousuke, "I'm going to make a drink with these ingredients."

"Ah ok, thanks!" replied Rin as he stuggled his way to sit up.

Sousuke took out a blender, a cutting board and a knife to cut up the herbs to pieces. He then put the herbs in and took out some milk and protein powder, pouring them in.

"I've made this recipe a few times whenever I haven't swam or done other workouts in a while. However, I was also given an extra herb that will help with your immune system," explained the dark-haired boy.

"Sounds great, but why haven't you swam in a while?" asked Rin.

"I guess I've been too busy with other things..." he answered as he turned on the blender after putting the lid on.

"Other things...like what?" asked Rin.

Sousuke kept silent for a moment before he turned around and said, "Well…I guess I owe you."

"Huh?" asked Rin, confused.

"I'm sorry...about what I said long ago…about your father," replied Sousuke.

Rin's eyes widen in a bit of shock before he turned his head to the side, saying, "Uh…um…i-it's alright."

Sousuke shook his head and continued, "But it's my fault really. Unlike you, I never had a sibling that looked up to me or one that I could looked up to. I was always on my own…I did had my parents for a bit while the world was still a paradise…but even with that we had our differences.

"Unlike you, I never understood the meaning of trusting others."

Rin turned to face Sousuke while the latter made his way over to sit down while keeping an eye on the blender.

"I moved to Tokyo after I finished Sano Elementary," he continued, "I was living at my aunt's for a while and I also continued swimming on my own. At least until I met him..."

"W-who?" asked Rin, feeling a bit nervous, "Who did you meet?"

"You already know him..." said Sousuke, "He's the one that owns a shop of wishes."

Rin gasped as he remembered the person, "W-witch boy?!"

"Yes, him," he replied, "After you left Sano, I blamed myself for the breaking of our friendship…so I made a wish."

"Wha-what did you wish for..?" he asked as his heartbeat was feeling heavy by the minute.

Sousuke turned to look at his red, fiery eyes and said, "…I wanted you to be safe."

"S-sou-suke…" breathed Rin.

"I was the one that broke up our friendship. So I realized that I should do what I could to keep you safe and alive after all of this," he answered, "Part of the price was that I could not return to Sano…or Iwatobi."

Rin rested his own hand to his heart and closed his eyes, unsure to whether cry about this or not. However, it was all too much of a shock for him at the moment.

"I know of your powers," said Sousuke, "You and the others…I wanted to help but I...I lost my way."

"What do you mean?" asked Rin, feeling more worried.

"Upon paying the price...I ended up with them. The hackers of Terran Nost," he answered.

"So y-you…" breathed Rin but he stopped and turned his head to the side, "I see…"

"They taught me how to fight...and I became one of their hunters. I was given an important job; to hunt down the leads behind the scenes that would threaten you or the others while you battled the evil. When I heard of you guys arriving in Los Angeles, I had to stay away...I didn't want to bring awkwardness to you or to the others.

And it was painful. But I prayed for that wish…to last as long as possible."

"I'm sorry," replied Rin, turning back to him, feeling a bit sad, "It must have been really hard for you."

Sousuke got up and went to turn off the blender and checked to make sure the ingredients were all set. He poured out the drink into a glass and walked back to Rin.

"Here, it's all ready," he said.

"Thanks man," replied Rin as he took a sip of the creamy, tasty, fruity but yet protein-based drink with the herbs' vitamins and minerals going through.

_sagashite bakari no bokutachi wa kagami no you ni yoku niteru kara_  
mukiau dake de tsunagaru noni fureau koto wa dekinai mama  
me wo korashita  
te wo nobashita

_(We who have been searching, we are alike, like reflections in a mirror._  
All it takes for us to connect is to face each other, and yet we remain seperated.  
I strained my eyes,  
I stretched out my hand.)

Sousuke smiled a little while he felt a bit of a pain on his right shoulder. He gently rubbed it to hide the pain as Rin put the drink down, "Ahhhh, I feel a bit better."

"Oh, you got some on your face," chuckled Sousuke.

"Oh do I? Where?" asked Rin.

"Just above your lips. It's like a milk moustache," he answered while trying hard not to laugh as loud.

"Ah," he answered as he licked it off and then wiped while laughing.

"Just like when we were kids, we used to go out all the time…and swim a lot too," smiled Sousuke.

"Hm…yeah…those were the good days," he replied with a small blush.

"I want to show you a place...if you're up for it," said Sousuke, "Or do you want to rest some more?"

"No no, I think I'm good. Let's go," replied Rin as he could feel some of his strength returning, enough for him to stand up and walk.

"I think you'll like it," he answered, "But first, we should take a quick stop at a sports store."

"A sports store?" asked Rin, a bit confused.

"You'll see when we get to that place, it'll be fun!" said Sousuke.

"Alrighty, let's go!" answered Rin as the two walked out the door together and stayed close together while Sousuke brushed his hand to Rin's hand. Rin smirked and took a grip on his hand and the two could feel their friendship reforming…or was it more than that?

_**An inner-feeling of love?** _

_nee boku wa, boku wa shiritai_  
aisuru tte donna koto?  
kimi ga hohoemu to sekai wa sukoshi furuete kagayaita  
marude kokyuu suru you ni ugokidashita

_(Hey I really, I really want to know,_  
Just what does it mean to love?  
When you smile, the world shakes a little and glows,  
As if it comes to live and draws a breath.)

_nee boku wa, boku wa shiritai_  
ikiteku tte donna koto?  
boku ga tazuneru to sekai wa sukoshi furuete kagayaita  
boku ni nemuru shinjitsu wo ima shizuka ni tokihanatsu…

_(Hey I really, I really want to know,_  
Just what does it mean to live?  
When I ask that question, the world shakes a little and glows.  
The truth that sleeps within me is now quietly being released…)

**_Saigo No Kajitsu (Last Fruit) – Maaya Sakamoto_ **

**~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 2 PV~**

The Reign of Terror still thrives on but could the arrival of the Magic Six be the key to save this world? Strange things are happening and it may cost the life of Momo and Nitori on this reality! Meanwhile, the loss of Rin's love who turend evil will continue to grow more angst when he learns more about Sousuke before the Shadow Mafia took rule of the world!

Next Time, **Free! Dark Mirror Episode 2** \- _The Legend Twists_

**Water Weds. April 8, 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**_それが始まる前に_ ** **_-_ ** **_ダークミラーパート_ ** **_2:_ ** **_伝説のねじれ_ **

**_– Dark Mirror Episode 2: The Legend Twists –_ **

* * *

**2 Days Earlier (From where Part 1 Ended):**

_~Location: Prison Fortress, Tri-City Central (West of Caserta)_

The Shadow Mafia were dragging Nitori to the "Death Chamber" for the final treatment. The silver-haired boy, after being taken into custody by the Shadow Mafia along with Seijuurou and Gou 5 years ago, was placed in the industrial mines.

It was constant work and pain with very little support and relief. He had no clue about Rin's status but one day, Seijuurou was mining in the Eastern Bed below the city of Caserta when a cave-in occurred, crushing Sei's body in the process.

Since then, Nitori vowed revenge to the Shadow Mafia and had rallied up a several people in a few protesting episodes. Despite this, it had not put a dent to the evil organization; only delaying the inevitable. His vampire traits he gained from Izawa allowed him to gain some sort of supernatural senses but it wasn't completely enough to subdue any of them.

And now here he is, being dragged to his death.

"Filthy human…" said the first Shadow Mafia, "Thinking you could defeat us?"

Nitori growled angrily with a grumble before shouting, "LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"This is the ultimate solution to those who do not obey the will of the darkness!" said the second guard.

The trio arrived at the doorway which was covered in thorns. Ordinarily, a prisoner would be slammed into the thorns and gain sufficient damage but Nitori was a partial vampire and simple thorns like those would only just temporally injure him but healing would take root.

The Shadow Mafia opened the door while Nitori cried out, "NO! GET OFF! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!"

"Your vampire powers won't save you...don't expect that," replied the second guard.

"Damn yooouuu," hissed Nitori as he was thrown into the room and the door slammed shut.

* * *

In the same area of the fortress…

Momotarou ran through the halls, being chased after the Shadow Servants. After his confrontation with Rei, he was thrown into labor with a bunch of other guys and found Nitori (according to the rumors of someone who knew of the Suiei Gods) and joined forces with him.

However, it was also when Nitori revealed Momo about Sei (which confirmed from Shadow Rei's conversation) but died a couple years ago, thus bringing some sort of sadness of not being able to meet his only last hope of the family.

In act for vengeance, he joined up with Nitori to stage a rebellion but the hallways were already "confusing" and twisted, making escape impossible.

"NITORI-SENPAIII!" he shouted, breathing heavily while still trying to outrun the danger.

Behind him, the dark beings fired blasts of shadow, trying to knock him down. Momo did his best to try to dodge them off but one of them struck him on the leg, forcing him to trip down as another blast threw him across the hall and he smashed into the wall.

Momo tried to get up but found himself inside a shadow bubble, keeping him trapped on the ground.

_NO! I...IT CANNOT END LIKE THIS_ , he thought as his eyes began to water up, _WHY IS THIS WORLD SO RUINED!?_

"NITORI-SENPAIIIIIIIIIII!" he screamed, as a tear fell and gently splashed, creating a wave of orange light across his body.

_"Finally…the cry of a Suiei…"_ echoed a voice.

"W-what?!" gasped Momo as a second drop fell to the stone floor and a brighter glow of orange light revealed a heart-shaped necklace.

"T-this is…" he muttered, shocked.

"Yes...the heart of your swimming..." echoed the voice of Suiei Mikoshiba, "You finally remembered…Momotarou."

"...But...But I...?" asked Momo, "Where are you!?"

"Long ago, you used to swim while you were living in a foster home, learning the backstroke. Your brother would be so proud of you," said the voice.

Momo closed his eyes and remembered when he was still live in a foster care, he would go to the pool and practice on his own but one day nearly faced drowning and was horrified. However, when trying on the backstroke his confidence returned.

When he was still an early teenager, he heard the rumors about the Suiei Gods and how they were becoming champions and saviors to Japan. Up until the tragedy with the Shadow Mafia that brought about the reign of terror.

"T-that's right...I remember the legend of the Suiei Gods...could this mean that I am chosen?" he muttered, grabbing the necklace and putting it on.

Waves of power flowed into his body as he could hear the echo of his name, "Momo…Momo-chan!"

Momotarou found himself standing in the white void of light as he saw a shadow of a figure heading towards him; a tall, olive-oil colored hair with eyes as green as the emeralds.

Although Momo never met him in person, he was shocked to see the man standing before him;

"Makoto!"

"Yes, it is I," he answered, "I've heard of your journey as a swimmer…one who would take on the backstroke. We would've been great competitors had I still live."

"So you're the one with the backstroke!" gasped Momotarou.

"Yes," he smiled, holding out the vase to him, "But now I must pass this to you. You have to use this power of the vase if you are going to carry out our memories, our name…and our powers.

"I entrust our future to you and the others."

"B-but wait! How will I know what to do?" asked Momo.

"Your heart knows what you must do," he smiled, "Use it well…and good luck."

* * *

Back in reality, the Shadow seal exploded as Momo stood mighty and tall, dressed in his Arabian clothes with the vase by his side. The Shadow Servants readied for another attack.

_"Makoto-sama used this vase, I will carry it with honor…BE GONE YOU SHADOW SICKOS!"_ he chanted.

Momo splashed out an acidic attack at the Shadow Mafia, burning them with the chemicals used. While they were screaming in pain, Momo unleashed a blast of water to throw them back down the halls before he ran through the other corridors, looking for Nitori.

* * *

As for the silver-haired boy, the chamber was a bit large and narrow with the deadly scent of gas and oil all over the area in vapor form.

"NO PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT! PLEEEAAASE STOP THIS!" he shouted, banging on the door, "I just... want I WANT TO SEE MOMO AGAIN... I WANT TO SEE RIN AGAIN TOO! LET ME OUT!"

The wall glowed up with flames shooting out of the pipes. Nitori turned and gasped to see the massive fire making its way closer and closer slowly.

"NO NO!" he shouted, "GET ME OUT!"

The temperature was beginning to rise up quickly as the room was starting to become more engulfing in flames.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he cried, feeling his hands and feet about to burn as a tear drop fell from his eye.

"Young man...have you forgotten what you were?" asked a voice.

"Wha-?" gasped Nitori, ignorning the burns.

"You have swam with many lives of others...It is time to live that again..." continued the voice.

"I- but I..." he answered.

"YOUR WISH! OPEN YOUR HEART TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

Nitori closed his eyes as he remembered over 5 years ago; Rin and the others living happily together and meeting foreign people. He also remembered watching Rin taking in the medley relay long ago before as his team won that time.

_I don't want to lose any more people_ , he thought, _I just want to become a better friend by gaining more courage…so I can at least help the people!_

He remembered his previous life in the past was Erastos, the Greek civilian who was curious about the Suiei Gods…wait…

"This is it," he muttered as he opened his eyes and saw the Suiei Necklace before him, "I... remember now...I am part of the legend."

"Nitori," echoed another voice, "Please follow me."

Nitori realized that he was no longer in the flame room but walking in the white void where he saw Makoto, Nagisa, and Haruka.

"Y-you guys?!" gasped Nitori.

"Yes, Ai-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"We may have been physically perished but we can still communicate you guys this way," explained Haruka.

"Will this power replace my other abilities?" asked Nitori.

"Yes," said Makoto, "The vampire abilities you gained are no longer active as long as you carry that necklace on you."

"I see," he answered, "I missed those girls though…after all what happened back then…"

"It was best that they went back to where they were from," replied Nagisa, "This battle between the Shadow Mafia was our battle but now it shall be passed onto you."

"Your heart will guide you with your Suiei God," said Makoto, "So…good luck."

The walls exploded with water as Nitori's eyes glowed blue, unleashing blasts of water to put out the flames and breaking from the death chamber.

He ran down the halls where he finally found Momo not too far ahead.

"NITORI-SENPAI!" gasped Momo.

"I guess I survived after all," replied Nitori, his eyes still glowing blue.

The two turned to see their Suiei Gods approaching to them.

"You finally have awakened us," smiled Suiei Aiichirou.

"How did you even become existing?" asked Momo.

"For world stability of the water supply, a minimal of 5 Suiei Gods is required," said Suiei Mikoshiba, "In the past, it was Nanase, Tachibana, Ryugazaki, Hazuki, and Matsuoka. A Sixth God was optional but recommended in order to balance the relations of people."

"So right now this makes two of us," replied Nitori, "We still need at least 3 more or 4."

"I wonder where we can find them?" asked Momo.

"Well…there is a third one," said Suiei Aiichirou, "I felt his presence."

"WHO!?" gasped Nitori.

"Matsuoka," replied Suiei Mikoshiba.

"T-that means….RIN IS STILL ALIVE!" replied Nitori, eyes widened.

"Rin?" asked Momo, a bit confused, "Wait you mean the elder brother of Gou-san?!"

"W-wait, how you knew about Gou?" asked Nitori.

"I was explaining to him about the Legend," replied Suiei Mikoshiba, "The History."

"She's still alive?" he asked.

"Yes," said Suiei Aiichirou, "However, she might not survive after today so your mission is to rescue the girls from Tri-City Central."

"Wait a sec, they're having the Yearly Routine Exam!" gasped Nitori.

"We had ours too a bit ago and thank goodness we survived," replied Momo.

"True but that doesn't mean her or anyone else that were in the Legend will survive," said Suiei Mikoshiba, "Anyway let's prepare our battle and head out to the city."

* * *

**Exam Stadium, Coliseum, Tri-City Central**

The Tri-City Central was the heart of all darkness and labor where people are at constant working and suffering through the harsh labor. Here, a routine exam was done to see if the laborers were still eligible for work. If anyone were to fail the exam, the people were disposed off to their deaths.

Since the formation of the central, the Shadow Mafia dispatched several of their agents to keep in charge of the city.

Slave workers and other servants from other cities are registered here for their exams. And today was Gou's and Chigusa's results from the exam taken yesterday.

"Следующие дамы будут продолжать работать в новых условиях…

(English: The following ladies will continue to work under new conditions…)

The voice continued to speak in Russian but there were subtitles for other languages on the screen. After about 2 minutes in, Gou saw her name as she felt slightly relieved to not be killed.

However, Chigusa did not see nor heard her name.

_N-No_ , thought Gou, _Ch-Chi!_

Chigusa was beginning to tremble in fear, knowing that her life was about to end shortly. Gou did not want this to happen; turning towards her friend and running out of the line of girls she stood with.

"OI!" shouted one of the shadow guards, trying to grab her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" she screamed.

Chigusa turned and gasped as the guards tried to pull her back. Two more guards grabbed her arms as well.

"GOU, NOOO! DON'T DO THIS!" she replied as her eyes started to water.

"It's your final fate to the vault," said the Shadow Mafia guard.

"NO! NOOOoo! PLEASE! THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE!" screamed Chigusa, sniffing out her tears.

"HANA-CHAAANNNN!" shouted the other girl, breaking free from the guards and continues her way over.

The other girls did not move in fear for more of the guards to take them away while Chigusa struggled, trying to kick down guards but it was no effort.

Gou was almost about to reach her when a bright light shined in the background. Everyone stopped as the lights continued to glow before the wall exploded, unleashing a rain of rubble and dust on the western gate.

The alarms went off as hundreds of Shadow Mafia swarmed their way to the source of the attack. Out of the dust were Momotarou and Nitori, standing side by side with their powers at the ready.

"You ready Nitori-senpai!?" smirked Momo.

"Let's do this!" he answered, "Save Gou and Chi!"

"And the others too," nodded the orange-haired boy, "We can't let them take more prisoners!"

The Shadow Mafia unleashed blasts of darkness but the boys already jumped/dodged forward and unleashed swift attacks.

"Sea Otter...CLAM SNAPPERS!" shouted Momo, unleashing a wave of water in a shape of sea clam as the shaped water were biting on the Shadow Mafia. Some of the water clams broke the chains off of the prisoners.

The guards that held Chigusa were bitten as well and lost their grip on her, reuniting with Gou and the two boys.

"Nitori! I'm so glad you survived!" said Gou, "I didn't realize you were a prisoner too!"

"Y-you…uh…you're cute," blushed Momo.

"Eh?" asked Gou, "That sounds something Sei would say."

"Oh…I'm his younger brother," said Momo, rubbing his head, "Momotarou Mikoshiba."

"EHHHHHHH!?" gasped Gou and Chigusa.

"S-Sei…" began Gou.

"Well I was adopted long ago, but that's not the point for right now. We have to get out NOW and bring the other prisoners safely," said Nitori, "We found secret agents that can help us bring everyone out of here."

"Terran Nost?" asked Gou.

"Not exactly sure but they are going to take us to the far western reaches of the empire," said Momo.

"Don't worry, Gou. We'll sort things out! Get out of here while there's still time! Come on Momo!" answered Nitori, turning to see a mass of Shadow Mafia.

"Right," he replied and he readied another blast, "We gotta get those losers out of our path!"

Nitori's eyes glowed sky blue as he chanted, "Ducks of the water, birds of the sky...WINGS OF ILLUSION!"

The silver-haired boy summoned a large flock of birds to distract the Shadow Mafia while Momo unleashed a splash of acid water from the vase to burn them away.

The prisoners escaped from their confinement while Gou grabbed Chi and rushed their way out where they saw a bunch of people being regrouped by a few trucks and other vehicles.

Back inside, Momo and Nitori stood back to back, repelling against the shadow mafia with their powers. When the two first managed to sneak inside, they put a little "gift" to this place for about 20 minutes on the timer, hoping to escort everyone out safely.

"You got them set?" asked Momo.

"Yeah but I think we should get out now while we can!" replied Nitori as he slapped a Shadow Mafia with a water blast.

The duo found an opening from the Shadow Mafia and combined their powers to unleash a water vortex to chase them around while taking the chance to escape. The timer on the bomb was about 30 seconds let.

They just escaped in time when the explosion went off, destroying the coliseum of the Tri-City Central. As for the girls, Gou, and Chi, the Freedom Fighters drove off while Nitori and Momo called forth the waters of traveling spell to get inside the same truck with the girls.

Finally, after 5 years of silence, the downfall that they all hope to begin...to end the reign of the Shadow Mafia was starting.

* * *

**Present Day: Wichita Metro**

Back in the underground city, Sousuke and Rin managed to get to the sports store where they were looking at swimsuits, goggles and other supplies. The moment they were inside the store, Rin was a bit shocked and happy to see that Sousuke wanted to go for a swim again.

"Something wrong?" asked Rin.

Sousuke looked at a pair with teal stripes and felt a bit sentimental but he answered, "Oh I'm fine...I just haven't had the chance to try these on for a bit."

"Oh right... I understand," he replied.

Sousuke felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he opened it up and gasped to see it was from one of the members of the FF. He answered it, "Hello?"

"We discovered an activity going on by the Tri-City Central. We gained some allies from two young boys; Momotarou and Nitori," replied the voice.

Sousuke gasped a little and asked, "Were there any causalities?"

Rin's eyes narrowed a little as he was getting a bit concern on Sousuke's worried voice.

"Not that we know of but there are a handful of survivors though and one of them is begging to know if her brother is still alive..." replied the voice.

"ONII-CHAAAN?!" shouted the voice of Gou over the other end.

Rin's eyes widened as he shouted, "GOU?! IS THAT YOU?!"

"ONII-CHANN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Sousuke handed over the phone to Rin as the red-hair slammed his head to the phone, eager to hear his sister's condition, "GOU! YES I CAN HEAR YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"ONII-CHAN, I WANT TO EXPLAIN BUT WE HAVE TO HURRY! WE ARE RESCUED BY MOMO AND NITORI!" she shouted, "WE MET UP WITH A GROUP OF AGENTS THAT WILL TAKE US TO YOU!"

"N-Nitori?!" gasped Rin, taking a few deep breathes, "Thank goodness…you're safe!"

"Onii-chan, I'm so glad to hear you're alive!" she replied, "I'm so sorry for not being able of help long ago back when Rei and…"

"No. Don't worry about that...I too, are happy to know that you're still alive," he said.

"I'll see you soon! Okay?!" she asked.

"Yes, be careful!" he shouted back with hope.

Sousuke smiled as he took back the phone saying, "I had hope she'd still be alive after all this time. However, our organization had to infiltrate many of the Shadow Mafia's operations before we could break in to rescue anyone that was still alive."

"I see," said Rin, "But how did Nitori managed to rescue her?"

"I'm sure they'll explain it to us later," replied Sousuke, "Anyway, you ready to swim?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" replied Rin as they both purchased their black-teal and black-red swimsuits respectively.

* * *

**Wichita Pool World**

The Magic Six finally arrived at the new pool facility as they were amazed by the site from the outside. It was a nice size building with massive windows around.

"Amazing…" said Makoto.

"Beautiful!" agreed Rei.

Rin smirked and turned to Haru, "At least it'll be like the good times, ne Haru?"

Haruka was already making his way in and the others followed right after. Gaardus screeched and used its power to open the doors wide open for them to enter inside. After going through a few hallways, the group finally arrived at the pool room which was very unique in its futuristic design. The seats were made of crystal and the water itself was blue and clear at the same time.

"Just like back home," chuckled Alexa.

"Waaaaa, this is cool!" gasped Nagisa.

"Indeed, like the good old days..." smiled Rei.

Haruka was alreadye twirling around in his cloak, transforming himself to his bathing suit form before running his way over to jump in.

"You won't get away so quickly!" smirked Rin as he followed right after.

Aomaru and Toyama stared at the strange magic of transformation as each of the boys were donning their swimsuit forms.

"It's part of our magic," smiled Makoto as he winked his left eye and followed in.

Alexa stepped onto the diving block and propelled himself in followed by Rei as the former practiced his freestyle. Rei followed with his butterfly while Nagisa joined in with the breaststroke.

Gaardus flew up towards the seats and rested on the edge with a small smile on its beak, watching them swim.

Makoto was already into the backstroke while Rin and Haruka were already facing to face with the freestyle. Haruka stopped at the wall for a moment while Rin looked at him with a bit of a concern, "You alright?"

Makoto reached the wall right after and watched for the other guys to arrive; Rei and Nagisa were already quickly as usual but Alexa…

"W-what's the matter?" asked Rin.

"It's Alexa…something's…" began Makoto when he saw a dark symbolism that he recognized.

"NO!" he shouted as he propelled his way over.

"What's going on?!" shouted Nagisa.

"A-Alexa?!" shouted Rei.

Rin kept silent as he understood what was going on; Makoto told him a secret about Alexa long ago and thanks to that, he too was able to see the abnormalities.

Makoto hugged Alexa and said, "It's gonna be alright. I promise you. You're a very fast swimmer!"

"Bu-but I…" began Alexa.

He kept Alexa closer to his chest and said, "Just take a deep breath and you'll be fine."

"Makoto, I...I don't understand. I was fine back home and..." he began.

"I know, and once we get to Olympia...I'm sure we'll find someone who can help us, okay? My research...remember?" replied Makoto.

"Right...the research," said Alexa, nodding.

"Is something the matter with Mako and Alexa-chan, Rin-Rin?" asked the blonde.

"Just- just let them be," said Rin, "We shouldn't add more stress to this."

"Right," nodded Rei as he felt a bit worried.

Gaardus was about to say something when he detected some new presence entering the building. He screeched and flew his way down, "YOU GUYS!"

"What now, Gaardus?!" asked Rin while Rei and Nagisa felt a bit startled by the warning screech.

"Someone else is here!" said the Phoenix.

"I'll go check the entrance!" said Aomaru, readying his radioactive gun and rushing out.

"And I'll stay here and make sure the building is under secure mode," nodded Toyama, heading up to the security control room.

* * *

**Locker Room**

Sousuke began to change to his swim trunks but had kept his shirt on for a moment before wondering if it was a safe idea. A few years ago, he paid a heavy price for his wish and was worried if Rin noticed anything about him.

_No, it should be alright_ , he thought.

"Something the matter?" asked Rin.

"I'm alright, just feeling the nostalgia," he answered.

"Heh, yeah," smirked the red-hair, "But are you sure that we are allowed to come in here though? You said it wasn't opened to the public."

"I got a special pass," said Sousuke, "So it's fine. They wanted a few swimmers to try the facility first before it gets officially opened."

"I see," he muttered.

Rin readied his cap and goggles, doing the snap-stretch effect as the two were ready and made their way out towards the deck.

* * *

"Maybe it's the other swimmers?" asked Alexa.

"But they said it's not officially open just yet..." replied Makoto.

"Hmmmm," muttered Rei.

"Rei-chan?" asked Nagisa.

Haruka kept silent but Rin's ears perked up when he heard familiar voices.

"E-eh!?" gasped Rin, "That voice is…"

Sousuke walked out with DM-Rin from the lockers and said, "So you're ready?"

"Hell yeah I am!" smirked DM-Rin.

Sousuke rubbed on his right shoulder carefully but stopped when he saw another Rin with the others inside the pool. His eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"S-SOUSUKE?!" gasped MS-Rin, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DO-!?"

Rei and Nagisa gasped while Makoto, Alexa, and Haruka eyes' widened. MS-Rin got out of the pool just as DM-Rin stood in shock, seeing another version of himself standing before him.

"What...what, what is this?" asked DM-Rin, "Why the hell do you look like me?!"

Sousuke kept silent while DM-Rin looked at the others frantically but as soon as he saw MS-Rei (mistakening him), he gasped, "W-WHAT?! Sexy butterf—no?! Wh-WHY? It can't be! What the hell is going on?!"

"Rin, calm yourself!" shouted Sousuke, holding him back, "I didn't think that these guys were..."

"HOLD UP A MINUTE THERE, SOUSUKE..." he growled, "YOU KNEW THESE GUYS WHERE HERE? YOU- YOU KNEW? YOU SAW THEM? Why!? WHY ARE YOU SO SECRETIVE? You could have…I don't know...TOLD ME!?

"I WASN'T SURE WHAT THE HELL I SAW!" replied Sousuke.

Gaardus flew down and floated in from of them, "Gentlemen, calm yourself!"

"A-A bird?!" asked Sousuke.

"And it talks!?" asked DM-Rin.

"Great, so meeting an alternate version of ourselves is true after all..." sighed MS-Rin.

"But if this is true...then..." muttered Makoto.

"Please pardon our travels, but my name is Gaardus. I am a Phoenix that brought these boys with us. We are known as the Magic Six," said the bird.

DM-Rin gasped while MS-Rin crossed his arms and said, "We're not from this world...but another place."

The others got out of the pool while Alexa saw DM-Rin still a bit stressed from what he was seeing. Alexa made a small, innocent smile which reminded DM-Rin of Alex's smile when he was still alive.

"You..." muttered DM-Rin, clenching his fist.

"I know...In this world...I am dead," said Alexa, "But...I am not the same one as you remembered...I am sure he was a wonderful fellow..."

Sousuke kept silent while DM-Rin lowered his head. However, Alexa walked up to him and said, "Listen, we are not from here but...I told the little girl from before that we'll do what we can to help this world. I know you are probably looking for someone who means dear to you...we'll find them."

Makoto smiled to himself and muttered, "His smile and hope...it's a powerful gift..."

MS-Rin looked at his alternate self, "Yeah, Alexa is right."

DM-Rin looked at the group with his teary eyes, wondering if there is some hope to save this world and perhaps Rei as well.

Does this mean...that he still loves him, thought Sousuke.

"Hey, just remember that we are going to help this world! Remember that and smile, ok?" grinned Nagisa.

"Don't doubt us!" smiled MS-Rei, doing the cheesy thumbs up.

Now it was MS-Rin's turn to agree, "You might know this phrase..."I"ll show you a sight you've never seen!"

"You guys..." said DM-Rin, "You guys are so nice...thanks...!"

"Of course! For the team!" smirked MS-Rin.

"Hell yeah! For the team!" smiled DM-Rin.

* * *

After spending some time swimming around and enjoying the pool, the group made their way to the downtown area of Wichita Metro where they reached to a series of hotels and lodings. Sousuke paid four rooms for the night.

The two Rins sat together in a room while Sousuke went to chat with the others.

"I liked how you still can swim!" smiled MS-Rin, "It must have been hard though to recover after all those years."

"Yeah, it was but uh, I managed heh," replied DM-Rin, "Hopefully I will get back into speed soon."

"The others and I...we started to swim when we were kids...after we did our Purification," he answered.

"Huh? Purification?" asked the other Rin.

"Oh, it's a ritual that we've had to do...to get our powers that is," explained MS-Rin, creating a handful of bubbles with the palm of his hand, "However, we can use our powers for recreational things. But we have to wait for our abilities to mature in order to fight in battles."

"I see," he answered as he looked at the bubbles.

"But now we're on our way to another world...called Olympia," explained the other Rin, "Of course we keep falling into the wrong place...at the wrong time."

"I never heard of such a place," said DM-Rin, "But it sounds cool."

"So is it true then? The others were killed?" asked MS-Rin.

"Well...uh…yeah... I'm...the only survivor," he said while fiddling with his hands.

"J-just you?" asked MS-Rin.

"Well...uh...not just me...but I think it's just me because Rei, he—

"He's gone all...evil. After he betrayed us, he ordered the Shadow Mafia to lock me up."

The other Rin kept silent for a moment before he answered, "Our Nagisa met a spirit earlier...and told us something about that...but I wouldn't think...it'd be all so true."

"What, what did they say?!" gasped DM-Rin.

"They said that Rei killed Alex...and took over power with the Shadow Mafia...and killing the others. Just like you said," explained MS-Rin.

"Right. At least that is the truth, and you aren't filled of lies…" sighed DM-Rin.

"Well hopefully we can at least try to put an end to this madness," said MS-Rin.

"We had magic too," said DM-Rin, "With the Suiei Gods…we were responsible for keeping the world and the water safe among other duties."

Before MS-Rin coud reply, Sousuke and Haruka walked in to get their respective Rin.

"...Rin um...it's time to rest up," said Haruka.

"Yes Rin...it's enough for the day," shrugged Sousuke.

The two chuckled and made gripped each other's hands for goodnight. Sousuke went to the bathroom while Haruka and MS-Rin made their way to where the others were waiting.

* * *

Makoto sat down next to Alexa, Rei, and Nagisa as they were waiting for Haruka to get their Rin back here in their group. Gaardus was busy preening at his feathers and shedding a few of them off.

"I hope we can get our full magic soon," said Makoto, "We were trained all these years and even practiced some magic under the guidance of our friends."

"Yeah, that would be a lot better..." sighed Rei, "But our Suiei Gods aren't fully ready yet and here we are, in a world that they're dead."

"But earlier though...when that debris fell...how I was I able to unleash that blast?" asked Alexa.

Makoto kept silent while Rei and Nagisa shrugged at the question. Gaardus turned to Alexa and gently screeched.

"It's close," said the bird, "Your powers…are finally going to be awaken soon. In times of great danger, your magic will become more active and stronger than by default."

"But...if I get to the first stage...what about the rest of you?" asked Alexa, "It would only be me fighting against the Shadow Mafia and…"

"We will...we'll get there..." smiled Makoto.

"Yeah, don't worry about us," agreed the blonde, "We'll all have our full powers soon enough, right!"

Gaardus turned his head to see Haruka and Rin entering into the room finally as the others welcomed them back.

"You guys, I think we're going to be here for a bit," said Haruka.

"Well Sousuke said he'll extend the stay but we might be moving out though," added Rin.

"I wish I could get my powers filled up but I can't always control them," sighed Gaardus, gesting to his earring.

"Well seeing that we sort of know what is going on...it's all true. The Rei in this world has turned evil and joined forces with the darkness," said Rin, "We don't know if there's anything yet that can bring them down."

"Hmm..." muttered Rei.

"Well then, we should rest up for now," said Makoto and Alexa nodded.

"Yep! Let's sleep... it's been a...long day," yanwed Nagisa.

Makoto moved in closer to Alexa on the bed while the others made their way out of the room. Rin was already clinging onto Haruka while Rei dragged Nagisa by the hand to their room.

"Makoto, you think we'll make it to Olympia?" asked Alexa.

"We will," he smiled, hushing him gently with his finger to his lips, "Now rest up and be ready, okay?"

* * *

Sousuke lied down on the bed, listening to his iPod when Rin walked in from taking a shower, changed into his pajamas.

"You all set?" asked Sousuke.

"Yeah, I guess..." he shrugged, sitting down on the queen bed next to him.

The dark-hair boy kept silent for a moment, wondering if he should really confess to him. All the years of not seeing him was painful because he couldn't ask forgiveness, worried that Rin might still a bit bitter about what happened when they were kids.

However, Rin didn't even realize yet about the true pain he endured while making that wish from witch boy long ago.

"Hey…Rin?" asked Sousuke.

"Yeah? What is it?" he replied.

"It's the promise," said Sousuke, "We haven't established it, didn't we?"

"O-oh?"

"We never had the chance to talk about it...what you think we should do?" he asked.

"Well you're the one who beat me in that little race" said Rin, "Because of how I screwed up on the flip turn and stuff…"

Sousuke chuckled about that but suddenly felt the intense pain on his right shoulder. He quickly tried to relax it with his hand while moaning silently.

"Sou? You... alright?" asked Rin, looking at his aquamarine eyes.

"R-Rin...if you must know...no matter what you are about to find out next..." grunted Sousuke.

"S-SOU!?" panicked Rin as he tried to get close to him.

"Stay back...!" he shouted while Rin froze in place with a pained look on his face.

What happened next was absolutely shocking; using intact arm/hand Sousuke goes up to the injured one...peeling off the skin layer to reveal a shining, metallic, prosthetic arm. Rin sat there in shock, widened eyes, unable to even speak his name as Sousuke threw the skin to the side.

"The price of my wish...Rin…" said Sousuke, "My price to keep you alive…"

"W-What?! S-Sousuke…" muttered Rin, "You...gave up your arm...? You gave up that much for me?!"

"My arm was already injured to begin with…" he explained, "Or it would have become a swimmer's shoulder should I have kept on…realizing how precious it was for me to swim, I gave it up and paid the price to him.

"But my wish was a bit selfish...because I only wished for you...but little did I knew about the others back then...I would've paid a different price if I could've done something more...

"No...it's...amazing that you did that for me...but if you were to do anything more...I don't think there would be anything left…of you..." said Rin.

" ** _You don't realize it do you?!_** " asked Sousuke, feeling almost teary, " ** _I just wanted to love you!_** "

Rin's eyes widened as the other boy concluded, " ** _But I can't because…your true love...is Rei! The one who fell into the darkness…because he left you and…_** "

"I..." began Rin, feeling shaky and his eyes began to tear up a little, "I don't know what to say...I…"

"I-I'm sorry Rin…for everything!" said Sousuke, "I ruined our friendship and…"

"No...NO!" he answered, "Please don't apologize! Just calm yourself!"

Sousuke rested his hand on Rin's chest, saying, "I know that power still lives in you, just like the others. I believe in you Rin…now you have to believe in yourself!"

"I…I sure hope so too," he nodded, feeling Sousuke's hand and covered his hand with his own.

"I promise Rin...we'll get Rei back..." said Sousuke, spilling a tear, "You deserve him..."

"No...Sou...I...Sousuke—I, _**I love you too...**_ " he answered as they closed in on each others' lips, sealing a kiss.

A wave of heat and coolness flowed their both of their bodies as they held their kiss, promising to reunite this love and friendship. Suddenly, an electrical flow shocked their bodies as they both jumped a little from each other while Rin gasped at Sousuke's glowing neon eyes.

"S-Sousuke?!" shouted Rin, "T-this is!"

Memories flowed back into them as they both saw themselves swimming together when they were kids, from competing and hanging out together back in Sano Elementary. It was all fun and games until the medley relay which separated their lives.

"The choice has been made..." echoed a godly voice.

Sousuke and Rin gasped as a heart-shape necklace floated in front of them with a Suiei God looking similar to Sousuke floating along with Suiei Matsuoka.

" _ **Your wish...has been granted!**_ " chanted Suiei Yamazaki, tapping on Sousuke's robotic arm, turning it into flesh and bone once more.

Suiei Matsuoka unleashed his water healing magic, rebuilding Rin's muscular form once more as the two were bathed in waters of light.

"Our powers!" gasped Sousuke.

"It's back!" smiled Rin, feeling extremely happy and energetic once more, "Your arm too Sous!"

The two were back in their room as they donned their Suiei Necklaces while Matsuoka and Yamazaki appeared to them.

"Welcome back…Rin," smiled Matsuoka.

"I-I never thought I'd get to see you again!" smirked Rin, hugging his Suiei God.

"Welcome Sousuke," smiled Yamazaki, "You now are a part of the legend too."

"Thanks," he replied.

"We'll take a look around and see what has happened," said Matsuoka, "You two need to rest up."

"Right," nodded Rin as the two gods shimmered away to view the world.

"Thank you...Rin..." said Sousuke as they cuddled together to sleep.

"Heh...no problem..." he replied.

* * *

**Palace of Caserta: Unknown Chamber**

Furtiue walked down towards a smaller chamber alone, making sure none of the others were following him. While it was true that he had worked with his fellow classmates back when they were kids; he had an agenda of his own that was far darker compared to them. He had schemes within schemes and setbacks prepared for.

Once he arrived at his destination, he took off his mask to resume his human form as Taylor.

"Ohhhh Sandro..." he muttered, rubbing his tummy, "How much of a whiner you were...always crying over a stupid loss of a pathetic game. But you see, unlike that summer camp program...you imagined death to be a reality...

"Every hit on a dodge-ball...every miss on a shooting in basketball..."

He looked at the stasis tube that contained Alex's semi-decayed body inside. After he was killed by Rei, they decided to preserve him as a way to mock others of how hope can be destroyed. However, he tore off the head and absorbed it in his tummy just to keep it as a "prize".

Taylor turned to see Rei walking in as the former said, "I see you walked in without facing a trap."

"I was wondering where you were at," replied Rei, "My Shadow Butterflies have given me powers to see in this world...and I have foreseen the future...a little, but not enough to get me to stop things."

"Oh?" he asked.

"I want to see my other self die in a pool of blood. Along with these "other selves" that our agents have spotted," said the dark megane.

"I can give you more..." he said, "So much more!"

"How so?" asked Rei.

"Well...you have killed Alex and the others in your own bare hands...but..." began Taylor.

"What?" asked Rei darkly.

"There is something I wanted to make sure of," he replied, pulling out Alex's head, "I've absorbed him into my body in order to replicate the powers and then transforming them into shadow energy. I want you to use this power when it comes down to unleashing the Shrovetide."

"I see," he hissed, taking Alex's head and absorbed it into his stomach, "I must say that I am not surprised that Rin escaped. I'll show him absolute pain and torture for trying to go outside the boundaries."

"Soon...you'll have it all once they are gone," said Taylor.

"You better not break the contract that we made…" replied Rei.

"Of course not! But...that doesn't mean we cannot spice things up," he answered, "Our contract...our world...everything belongs to us."

He bowed down and kissed Rei's hand as the megane replied, "And it will be done...by fairest blood."

"The boys were spotted in the town of Wichita," said Taylor, "Your butterflies did very well. I will send our hunters to attack them."

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes and found himself back in the underground Purification chamber where he and the others did their Sacred Water Rites. He had a few dreams and memories about this and was really not looking forward to see this scene again.

He turned to see Alexa being absorbed by a massive blob of darkness, pulling him inside the core. Makoto rushed into the water and tried to reach out to him, screaming, "ALEXAAAAAAAA!"

The boy turned around with his eyes in a daze as the shadow wrapped his body around.

* * *

He woke up violently and was filled with sweat, clutching his fists together and silently crying to himself. Makoto turned to look at the underground city from the window as he saw a massive crystal shining like the sun onto the city.

"Sounds like it's morning," he muttered, "I'm so sorry..."

Alexa woke up with a yawn and turned to look at Makoto asking "What's the matter?"

He turned around to his lover and said, "It's nothing...I just...well...good morning."

Makoto descended down to his forehead, giving him a soft kiss. At that moment, Alexa felt something dark hidden inside but shrugged it off with a smile saying, "You too."

* * *

MS-Rin woke up with a yawn, "Uggh...what a night."

He looked at the clothes on the floor that he threw and saw the mix of his and Haru's. He recalled playing a bit of 'fun' with him which ended up a hardcore round of love.

Haruka woke up with a sock on his head, prompting Rin to chuckle.

"Shut up!" said Haruka, slightly annoyed as he threw the sock to the side.

"But you knew it was fun..." he smirked.

"You're cleaning this up," said Haruka, looking at the mess of clothes and other things they used.

"I DID IT LAST TIME!" snapped Rin.

"You didn't do it right..." replied Haruka.

"SHUT UP!"

"Haru-chan! Rin-chan!" shouted the voice of Nagisa from the door.

S-Shit, thought Rin as he and Haruka quickly scrambled to their clothes as Rin shouted out, "N-Nagisa?!"

"And Rei..." said the megane.

"We'll be right out! Give us a minute!" shouted Rin.

Haruka made his way to the bathroom as Rin added, "Don't you dare take too long in there!"

* * *

**Down in the lobby:**

Sousuke sat next down with DM-Rin as they were waiting for the Freedom Fighters to show up. Though there were a few dispatchers that were sent here, the other members from different areas of the world were making their way to show up.

"The organization should be here soon..." said Sousuke, "I told them to meet us here."

"Okay," he answered, holding his hand. Sousuke tried not to blush and kept their linkage together after embracing their newly restored friendship, powers, and love.

The Magic Six arrived in the room with Gaardus as the phoenix landed next to DM-Rin.

"Hellooo!" smiled Nagisa, waving innocently.

"I wish we had a bird like this," said Sousuke as he had a sweatdrop of nervousness while looking at the blue Phoenix.

Gaardus pecked at the feathers again to brush off the dirty while MS-Rin sat down to his alternate self.

"Yo," said DM-Rin.

"Sup!?" asked MS-Rin.

"I swear to god…both of you," laughed Sousuke as he was already cracking up at this. Makoto, Alexa, Nagisa and Rei were giggling silently while Haruka tried not to smile too much but made a happy grunt.

"What!?" asked the two Rins.

"ONIIII-CHAAANNN!" shouted a familiar voice.

"RIN-SENPAIIIIIIIII!" shouted another voice.

MS-Rin gasped and turned to DM-Rin's reaction as they saw Gou, Nitori, Momo, and Chigusa arriving at the scene.

"N-Nitori?!" gasped DM-Rin.

"YOOOOOO!" shouted Momotarou, waving his hand out.

"ONIIII-CHANNN!" cried Gou.

"GOU!" he cried out, getting up and running towards her. He started to cry with Gou and Nitori while Momo smiled happily with a few tears as they all hugged together.

"I COULDN'T FIND YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED!" she shouted.

"Aaaaah it's so good to see you all!" he answered happily with tears.

Nitori cried and said, "Rin-senpai! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm so happy you're alive! I thought it was all over!" cried Gou.

"No. It wasn't..." he said as he hugged her tighter, "I'm so happy I got something back!"

Sousuke smiled happily at the runion as Rin's necklace glowed a little. Gou gasped and said, "O-Onii-chan! Your powers! You got them back?!"

"Heh, yeah! I did!" he said, smiling.

"We got powers too!" said Nitori, "The Legend of the Suiei Gods chosen us!"

"Y-you guys?!" gasped Rin, "Really!?"

"Oh this is Momotarou by the way, he's Sei's younger brother," said Gou, introducing the orange-hair boy.

"Oh right, yo, Momo," replied Rin.

"Yep!" bowed Momotarou, "Sadly though, I lost onii-chan to them. I never knew I had a brother until recently. I wish I could've met him…I feel useless."

"Don't say that!" said Rin, "I'm sure he is happy that you are alive...and he must be proud of you! Now that you got the Suiei powers too…there's hope!"

"So then...you...Nitori...Momo...that makes 3," concluded Gou, "Three of you have Suiei Gods."

"Make that four," said Sousuke, walking over towards them.

"S-Sousuke?!" gasped Gou.

"Yeah, I'm still here..." he smiled.

"Well that's good!" she smiled back, "At least that makes more of us then!"

Momo saw Sous's suiei necklace glowing teal and added, "Wow! That does make us 4!"

"This is great!" agreed Nitori.

"I only wished we had the others though..." said Gou, trying not to feel too sad but felt the pain of losing Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa and Alex back on that fateful day…

"Heh, well meet these guys..." smirked Rin as he turned to the Magic Six

"H-how is this...!?" gasped Gou as she was amazed yet confused of seeing them.

"From another world...we're a group of travelers," said Gaardus as he flew his way over towards them.

"Hey... are you a Phoenix?" asked Nitori.

"Well yes I am," he replied, flapping his wings, "You seem to know birds."

"Hehe, yeah, I happen to like birds- especially ducks..." blushed Nitori.

"But I never thought a Phoenix is real!" said Momotarou, amazed.

"We are here to help," said Alexa, walking over towards them along with the others.

"Please let us add our power to this team!" added Makoto.

"For the team and for the future!" agreed MS-Rin while Haruka nodded.

* * *

Tenebris (Anthony C.), Rebellio (Alex P.), and Caedesque (Anatoily D.) arrived at the outskirts of the Wichita ruins along with a massive troop of hunters. They looked around the city to find any evidence in town but couldn't find a single living being.

"Perhaps they fled?" asked Tenebris.

"Impossible," growled Rebellio, "There's no way a society can flee that easily from our grips!"

Caedesque placed his hands on the ground, unleashing a sensory spell when he felt the lives of hundreds, or thousands of people living underground. His eyes glowed sickly green and said, "They're down below. Just as what Rei predicted."

"Well let's get 'em!" laughed Tenebris, "I miss making carnage!"

The trio headed their way to the entrance site as they knocked out the guards there, heading underground and preparing their shadow attacks.

* * *

Back in the city, the people were living out just fine when a flood of darkness emerged out from the tunnel, blocking the vision of the guards while unleashing various attacks to the buildings, people and other things.

At the hotel, the group heard cries and alarms going off.

"O-Onii-chan?!" asked Gou, worried.

"Where did…?" began Nitori.

"THEY'RE HERE!" screamed Chigusa, running back inside after she went to see what was happening.

"Wh-what?!" gasped Sousuke.

"The Shadow Mafia…" growled DM-Rin, "It has to be them!"

The dark beings unleashed several attacks, exploding buildings, killing people and recapturing some of the prisoners they have taken.

The Lobby Ceiling began to crumble as Gaardus screeched and unleashed a barrier to shield the group.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" shouted Sousuke as they rushed out into the chaos, staying as close as possible.

Alexa held tight onto Makoto's hand while DM-Rin tried to unleash some blasts against the Shadow Mafia while Sousuke readied his Warhammer.

"How are we going to escape?!" asked Nagisa.

"The mines," replied Sousuke, "I don't think they know about that area."

"What about the people!?" asked Rei.

"The Freedom Fighters are taking care of that, we have to do something though to not let this cavern collapse!" said Momotarou as his eyes glowed yellow.

Sousuke raised his Warhammer with his eyes glowing neon teal while Nitori's and DM-Rin's eyes glowed blue and red respectively.

The four combined their powers to create a massive shield bubble, covering the city to prevent the ceiling from above to collapse and buring the civilians alive.

"T-their powers..." gasped Makoto.

"It's like they got water powers too almost like ours!" said Alexa.

"I just hope we can get ours fully activated...I want to do something!" snapped MS-Rin.

"I can't stand just standing here, useless almost..." muttered Rei.

"It's going to have to buy us some time," said Sousuke, putting his hands down with the others after putting the barrier up.

"YOU GUYS!" screamed Gou after turning around to see a bunch of Shadow Mafia heading towards them.

Sousuke turns to see a bunch of Shadow Mafia along with one of the leaders with a sadistic smile on his face.

"That's right, come to us!" laughed Tenebris, readying his ninja stars.

Momotarou took a stance, readying the vase, "Take one step closer!"

"You really think that pathetic vase from Makoto is gonna do shit?!" asked Tenebris.

"There's only one way to find out," replied Momo, unleashing an acidic attack that burnt the other Shadow Mafia but Tenebris dodged and attacked towards Sousuke.

"So those are the Shadow Mafia..." muttered MS-Rin while Nitori glared and readied an attack from Caedesque.

"Yup... sure damn are..." growled Rin as he unleashed a shark blast of water towards Caedesque.

Gaardus flapped his wings, unleashing a blast of air gust. Some of them were thrown back but the others fired more attacks. Momotarou splashed out a shield to protect the Magic six while Rebellio shattered the shield and grabbed Alexa.

"MAKOTOOOOO!" he screamed.

"ALEXA!" cried Makoto as he rushed over but was thrown down by the boss.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" growled Sousuke, "HAMMER SHAAAARRRRRKKKK HEAD!"

He blasted Rebellio as well as a few other combatants back, allowing Alexa back into Makoto's hands. Nagisa grabbed Rei's arm

"Nice one, Sou," said DM-Rin.

"CLAMS OF THE SNAPS!" chanted Momotarou, unleashe a tidal wave with clams from the vase. The snappers bit into the Shadow Mafia, chasing them away.

Alexa felt something warm in his heart, wondering if his powers were almost at the first stage.

"ONIII-CHANNNNN!" screamed Gou as one of the Shadow Mafia hunters grabbed her.

"SHIT!" shouted Momotarou.

"OI, YOU…GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" shouted DM-Rin, unleashing another Shark blast to bite off the Shadow Mafia's body.

Sousuke whacked the legs of the Shadow Mafia off and grabbed Gou safely in his arms before handing her to Rin.

"OI! You guys! The city is going to be buried, the bombs are about to set off in 10 minutes!" shouted Toyama.

"Wh-WHAT?!" gasped the others.

"We have no choice!" said Aomaru, "The people are beginning to evacuate and we must take the leave now!"

"J-just how are we gonna get out?!" asked Gou.

"I'll do it! I can get us out!" said Nitori.

The Magic Six turned to Nitori as Sousuke explained, "That's right...our powers...we can teleport this group out! But we have to do this together! Grab hands and link together in a circle!"

The group held their hands together in the circle while Gaardus rested on Alexa's shoulder as Momotarou threw up another shield from the vase. Nitori took the chance to chant in hopes he spelled out correctly.

DM-Rin, Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori's eyes glowed their neon colors as a magical circle symbolizing the Suiei Gods swirled beneath their feet, shimmering their bodies into the mist.

Minutes later, the cavern exploded as the rubble collapsed and buried the city, leaving to an unknown fate of those who were still left down while the Freedom Fighers brought as many people out to safety while heading southwest to a nearby forest.

Tenebris, Caedesque, and Rebellio escaped and returned their way back to headquarters with the surviving Shadow Mafia in report to Furtiue and Rei.

* * *

MS-Rin was the first to open his eyes, "W-where?"

The others slowly woke up and found themselves in the streets of another city. Gou gasped as she immediately recognized this place.

"W-what is this?!" asked Makoto, feeling frightened.

"This place..." began Nagisa.

"It's nothing but endless buildings and empty streets..." said Alexa.

"What in the hell is this town!?" asked MS-Rin.

"Y-you guys! This is dangerous here!" said Sousuke, "We have to hurry now!"

"Sousuke? What...is this place?" asked DM-Rin.

"Shadow York City," said Gou.

"S-Shadow York!?" asked Makoto.

"Sounds like the Shadow Mafia owns this…town?" asked DM-Rin.

"It was once the city of New York till the Shadow Mafia took it over, turning the inhabitants into working zombies," said Chigusa.

"Anyway we have to find a place to hide before the people wake up and start their "routine"!" replied Sousuke.

"We're not far from the main HQ of our people," said Aomaru, "Follow us."

"Well let's get there quick!" answered DM-Rin.

The gang rushed through the streets of Shadow York City, heading towards a very important location in the world's history...back when it was livelier of a planet.

"I-Is that?!" asked DM-Rin.

"It is the 9/11 memorial," replied Aomaru, "Beneath the ground zero is our headquarters."

~ _Konosaki chigau michi ni susunde mo_  
onaji butai ni tatenai to shite mo  
Ouen shiteru zutto omae rashiii asu e ~

~ (Even if we choose different paths ahead of us,  
And even if we will never stand on the same platform,  
I will always cheer you on towards a tomorrow that you embody.) ~

~ _Norikoeta kabe mo itami mo zenbu_  
hitori ja nai to oshiete kureru  
Mukashi yori mo motto wakariaeteru koto  
tsutawaru kara ~

~ (With the obstacles in front of me,  
Along with the pain, everything—  
You taught me that I am no longer alone in this.  
We understand each other more than we did before.) ~

When they arrived, the ground zero was a massive pit with names carved on those who died as well as other things. Normally, the place would have a fountain going on but because the Shadow Mafia took over, the water here was "black" like the lake.

"Soooo what is with this fountain here?" asked Makoto, worried that Haruka would try to strip.

"Beneath the fountain is a platform that will bring us underground again to an HQ," said Aomaru, "The leader there, Cassi Anderson was the headmaster of another organization...the Terran Nost."

The Matsuoka siblings gasped as DM-Rin said, "W-WHAT?!"

"After the Shadow Mafia took over, the Terran Nost had to dissolve their organization and reform with a different name," explained Sousuke, "In order to avoid conflicts with the Shadow Mafia."

"I've heard about these gangs..." said Momo, "A long time ago by some stupid rumors."

If only Sei was still alive, thought Gou, trying not to feel too saddened but it was already rough these last few years.

Aomaru walked up to the edge of the fountain to check the area while Toyama took out the phone and dialed HQ, answering, "Oi, open the gate!"

"You're here?" asked the voice.

"Operation Magic Gate," he replied.

~ _Sono mirai e miokuru hi mo_  
Hitori zutsu no chikara ni dekiru  
Kitto saikou no natsu ni naru ~

~ (Even on the day that I have to see you off towards your future,  
I know that we can overcome this with the power that we hold.  
It'll definitely be the best summer) ~

The base of the fountain opened up, revealing a small set of stairs that lead to a massive platform. One by one, they took the stairs when Alexa heard cries of strange moans.

MS-Rin turned and saw a group of zombie-like beings walking their way over towards them.

"Shit, get on you guys! Hurry!" shouted Aomaru.

"SET THE SHIELDS UP!" shouted Toyama.

"Let's do this," said Nitori as he linked hands with DM-Rin, Sousuke, and Momotarou.

The Four combined their powers to create a barrier to separate themselves from the Shadow Civilians. However, Alexa felt a really dark presence not far away but was also feeling rather dizzy. Before the others could react, Alexa collapsed as Makoto caught him.

~ _Oyogi tsudzukeru oretachi no mama de_  
Warai atte narabu kyou no naka  
Kobore ochita yume wo hiroi agete kazasu ~

~ (The two of us who continued swimming,  
Laughing and standing side by side with each other in the present,  
I want to hold up my broken dream to you.) ~

"ALEXA!?" shouted Makoto.

The others gasped and turned to see what was happening just as the platform began to go underground, descending further into the darkness once more….

~ _Tatoe mucha na negai to iwarete mo_  
Akirame kirenai keshiki ga aru  
Koukai nante shinai eien no natsu e ima  
Wasurenai last race ~

~ (For instance, even if you ask me an impossible request,  
I know there's a sight that I just can't give up on.  
I will go on forward with no regrets,  
Towards the eternal summer with this unforgettable last race.) ~

**\- Sousuke Yamazaki,** **_Last Race to Tomorow_ **

**~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 3 PV~**

The Rebellion finally begins but what exactly went wrong 5 years ago? How did Rei lose his way this entire time? Is there any hope left in his dark heart of jealously and vengeance!? Only one possibile way of victory…is…

Final Episode, **Free! Dark Mirror Episode 3** \- _The Suiei God of Destiny!_

**Water Weds. April 15, 2015**

**The Power Awakens at last!**

**"** **マジックシックスの名の下に、仰せられたが、この神聖な光で魂を損傷した！この闇からウェイクアップ** **! "**

**"** **運命と理解の、マジック** **神** **美青年** **水泳** **,** **水泳マロッタ！** **"**

**"** **運命に代わって、お仕置きよ！** **"**


	5. Chapter 5

**_それが始まる前に - ダークミラーパート3: 運命の水泳神！_ **

_**– Dark Mirror Episode 3: The Suiei God of Destiny! -** _

* * *

**NOTE** : The Following Flashback Events take place in **_Free! Heart of the Sixth Magic – Book 3: The Last Legend_** , up until the death of Alex and subsequently the death of Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa.

* * *

**_~Flashback: 5 Years Ago…in the countryside of Rionero, Italy_ **

Alex brushed his hands to his sword as he gripped the handle and withdrew his Dragon Kopis Sword out while keeping his eyes on Rei. He was just shocked in his heart that Rei was turning against him but he had to find a way to get rid of that spell on Rei before things got worse.

_"So you knew it didn't you…you knew the whole time_ ** _THAT HARUKA WAS MINE!_** _"_ hissed Rei as he finally charged up to him.

"STOP THIS!" shouted Alex as his sword clashed at Rei's sword as they stared at each other's eyes. The swords clanged and clashed at each other until at one moment as Rei tried to slash at Alex, the latter blocked his attack while Rei tried to push him down to the ground. The megane pinned him down with hatred in his eyes.

" _You took him away from me_ ," growled the megane, preparing his dark magic, " _I WILL_ ** _KILL YOU_** _!"_

Alex took his chance to kick him at the face as he jumped back up and dodged the shadow blasts. The impact caused an explosion of dirt and grass around as each mark that was missed was nothing but death.

Rei carefully aimed the blasts at Alex but the latter was already predicting his attack as he dodged them one by one.

Alex leaped to the side and shouted out while pointing his sword towards the skies, "DRAGON SEA KING!"

A blast of water in the shape of a sea dragon soared out from the sword and flew towards Rei but the shadow mafia unleashed a shield around Rei as the blast exploded but did nothing.

_**"Foolish child…"**_ hissed Furtiue, _**"You took soooo many lives back in your days…you slaughtered people during your conquest! Most of all…the covenant was not honored!"**_

" _Hurry up and disappear, you don't deserve to exist in this world_!" growled Rei as he unleashed another blast and it struck Alex this time, sending him across the landscape as the boy smashed into the tree.

Alex lied down on the ground as his injuries from fighting Rei were worsening his condition. His tattoo tried to heal up his injuries but the megane/shadow mafia fusion was already gaining the upper hand.

"You have taken him away from me," growled Rei, "AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

"REI, STOP THIS!" shouted Alex as he sprung up from his feet and tackled and rolled around against the megane, trying to pin him down into place.

" ** _Am I Rei?_** " asked the megane, " ** _Or is it more than that?_** "

"What are you saying?!" asked the other boy.

" ** _Your Rei is gone…taken by the darkness that I have consumed him_** ," said Furtiue, " ** _I…Furtiue…will have this body be a part of my new empire I shall make!_** "

Rei kicked Alex down and finally unleashed a shadow blast just as Rin screamed loudly while trying to unleash his water magic.

_But it was too late…_

The blast struck Alex, electrifying his body until it could no longer move. Haruka cried loudly and rushed over to him but his lover's body was covered in shadow chains to prevent him from touching.

"I did it…" gasped Rei, starting to laugh evilly, " ** _I won…I WON!_** "

"W-what in the name of…!?" gasped Rin, horrified, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Nagisa rushed over to try to get Rei back to his normal senses with the potion he was given from Suiei Hazuki but a blast from the megane threw the blonde back towards Alex, dropping the potion and shattering the glass.

"REI YOU CAN'T BE!" shouted Rin, charging his way over but the megane fired a warning blast towards him.

" ** _It's over!_** " snarled Rei, his hands cracking with shadow energy, " ** _Alex is dead! He stole my Haruka-senpai away from me! Now that my revenge has been fulfilled…I think it's time I take the lives of those who couldn't keep my secret!_** "

Nagisa gasped and realized that Rei must have known his plan about getting him and Alex together but now it was all about to backfire on him.

An explosion of Shadow erupted from Rei's back, revealing a cloaked figure wearing a mask. Furtiue removed it off to reveal his human self with his tall looking staff.

"You've done well, Rei Ryugazaki," hissed Taylor, "You've defeated the classmate of mine that was never had the right to exist."

"You…BASTARD!" snapped Haruka, "You were his classmate?!"

"Indeed, I am a classmate of your ex-hero…" smirked Taylor, "Such a fool…such a waste he was. He always cried until the rooms were flooded with his tears. I am finally glad to have end his misery."

Haruka charged over towards him but the Shadow Mafia leader fired an energy blast, throwing Haruka to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO REI!?" shouted Rin, unleashing a blast of water towards the boy but the leader of the Shadow Mafia snapped his fingers and threw Shadow tentacles, grabbing Makoto, Haruka, him and Nagisa.

"I simply used him thanks to something I have implanted…" smirked Taylor, revealing the Shadow Seed in his hands, "One of these is inside of him and once it is fully matured, there's no turning back."

"Kill Nagisa," said Rei, "He failed to keep this all a secret about my true feelings to Alex."

"REI-CHAN!" screamed the blonde as his eyes glowed vermillion red but it was no use. The tentacles choked his air away, forcing his body to collapse into guts and blood.

"NAGSIAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Makoto, horrified on the death before his eyes.

"BROTHERRRRR!" shouted the younger voice of Alex's brother.

Makoto and Rin turned their heads to see Sergi standing nearby, horrified at the scene before him. Along with him were Gou and Seijuurou.

"As yes, the younger brother of the weakling," smirked Taylor, "I am surprised to see you escaped from the tower."

"What did you do to him!?" snapped Sergi.

"I gave him something far worse than death…" he answered, "His own body is a tomb filled with all regret and pain in his entire life…from birth…to childhood…and up to this final moment."

"Y-YOU KILLED HIM!?" shouted the younger brother.

"Perhaps…but he's no longer a threat…and neither shall you!" he replied, unleashing shadow blasts.

Sergi's eyes suddenly glowed orange as on the back of his tattoo glowed, creating a sphere of orange energy swirling around his body. Seconds later, that light disappeared, leaving the others face to face.

"W-what's going…!" gasped Makoto, struggling to break off.

"Oh Makoto-senpai…" hissed Rei, walking over towards him. Makoto was freaking out and couldn't break free from the tentacles, "Your overly kindness will only be your flawed trait!"

"D-don't do this!" growled Rin, "This is NOT YOU!"

Rei turned violently to Rin and casted a shadow blur on his vision. As soon as he could see again several seconds later, Makoto was no where to be found but he saw Gou and Seijuurou all horrified at the bloodied head of Makoto that was left on the grass.

Gou already collapsed moments later, prompting Sei to catch him. Nitori arrived at the scene but they were blocked away by the Shadow Mafia.

The skies above began to turn darken as swirls of shadow energy flowed through the entire world, turning the planet into an Eternal Darkness. Haruka was still struggling to break free in order to reach out to Alex's body but Rei narrowed his eyes and used his newly powers to choke Haruka to death through his dark magic.

" **How disappointing** ," said Rei, " **Haruka-senpai, you made a very poor choice to avenge him…** "

_The Four Suiei Gods were finally dead_ …no power in this world could reverse what has happened…and now…the Empire of the Shadow Mafia was only the beginning.

Tenebris and Rebellio arrived and created shadow chains on Gou, Nitori, and Seijuurou and holding them to the side.

"Bring them to the palace," instructed the megane, "They will become my personal slaves for now until the world becomes ours."

"And what about the rest of the population?" asked Tenebris.

"…to the sword," said Rei, "If they refuse to comply, I want them dead."

The megane turned to the trio with an evil smirk before he turned to Furtiue/Taylor.

"Taylor!" said Rei, looking sharp and keen on his eyes.

A pause of silence between him and the Shadow Mafia while Rin tried to struggle free but he was already locked fists in cuffs of pure shadow. The Leader of the Shadow Mafia smiled a smirk.

" ** _Lock him up…_** " replied the megane darkly with a soft voice, " ** _We'll never know when one's magical blood will be of value._** "

Rei turned to the survivors and said, "All of you…will suffer before you serve the power of the Shadow Mafia!"

The Darkness continued to spread as the Shadow Mafia invaded the rest of the world, using their powers to reconnect the continents as one, putting people under a massive spell to serve under the great darkness and began to reeducate the civilians.

No one knew the truth of the Suiei Gods as all of their legends were burned away and forgotten while Rin was locked up in the highest tower and lost his energy. One could say that he was dead spiritually. With five of the Suiei Gods dead, there was no hope left in this world as the oceans began to dry out.

So poisonous was the Reign of Shadows…the land died…people turned on each other...and all those years, Rin was kept up in a tower…high up, alone, weakened from his powers, losing so much faith and hope from his love.

* * *

**Present Day: Freedom Fighter's HQ**

The Group arrived down below the HQ where the former members of the Terran Nost were now known as Freedom Fighters. There were a bunch of hackers, spies, hunters (like Sousuke) and of course, the leader.

The facility itself was underground just like Wichita Metro but had a network of tunnels and halls that led to other areas such as washrooms, computer rooms, lounges, and other storage areas. The Magic Six, Gaardus, and the others were led by Ikuya, Nao, Kisumi and Shiina to meet up with the leader in the main hall.

After a few moments, Cassi arrived to the group and said, "It's been a long time…Rin. I'm glad to see you have survived."

"Yeah, Rin, I'm happy to see you're alright," nodded Kisumi.

"Hm, yeah... I can't believe I managed..." replied DM-Rin, turning his head to side slightly.

The leader turned to the Magic Six group along with their flying friend, "Interesting...another set of the Suiei Gods, yet not from this world."

MS-Rin scratched the back of his head, replying, "Well we may have resemblance..."

"We were told of the situation of this world," said Makoto.

"Is there anything we can really do?" asked Alexa.

"We really want to help out!" said Nagisa.

"Our magic is limited but...I am sure we can do something," nodded Haruka.

"Well seeing that you six are here, perhaps we can use you as some sort of "attention" to the Shadow Mafia," replied Cassi, "If we can find a way to get them all focused on you, we can then have our hunters raid their HQ and defeat Shadow Ryugazaki."

"B-but uh... do we have to kill? I mean why can't we just reason? It's just…uh…" said Rei as he fiddled his fingers a little.

"He's far beyond that, Rei. I know it's weird that this other self of yours is evil but…" explained Cassi, "If it's between him and the Shadow Mafia and the entire population of Earth that is 're going to have to do this for the population. We're out of options."

"Right," said Rei, looking down for a moment.

Cassi turned to Kisumi, Nao, Shiina, and Ikuya, instructing them, "Now, can you get these guys settled in? They must be tired from all the running."

"Of course," replied Nao, "Please follow me."

They led the Magic Six down through the halls as Cassi turned to Sousuke, DM-Rin, Nitori and Momo, "You four need to follow me. There's someone who you might want to meet."

"Cassi, we got prisoners that are heading down towards Buenos Aires after their escape," said Aomaru, "What do you think we should do?"

"Our other allies there will take care of them. But for now, you and Toyama get ready for our troops here," she answered before heading down the other hallway.

* * *

Kisumi, Nao, Ikuya, and Shiina led the Magic Six to one of the lounge areas that had a couple of beds and a few resources at hand.

"Put him on the bed," said Kisumi.

Makoto nodded and placed the unconscious Alexa on the bed while sitting by his side, worried. Ever since they arrived to the place, he collapsed from something. Gaardus landed next to Alexa to check up on him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Rin.

"He's…ah…why didn't I get this before?" muttered the Phoenix.

"What's going on!?" asked Rei.

"Alexa is asleep…but it's not his body…his soul…he's entering into the dreams," said the bird.

"Dreams?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes…if my theory is right, then he's got the power to meet others through time and space," replied Gaardus.

"Well I hope he wakes up soon," said Makoto, "We can't waste too much time."

* * *

Cassi led the four down the hallways and explained, "5 years ago...Leon sacrificed his life...in hopes that he could use that energy to protect you all...but that energy was kept hidden."

"Hidden where?" asked Nitori.

She brought them to the elevator and said, "Someone...that Rei would remember. Or at least the Rei that was once still filled with light."

The elevator door opened and they went inside. Momo was a bit fascinated of this underground headquarters.

Is it that time to ask him the wisdom, thought Sousuke.

A few moments later, the elevator beeped and opened the doors, leading them to a small tunnel that led to a larger room filled with light crystals and electricity.

"Let's go...our old friend awaits...Rin," said Cassi.

"W-who are we meeting?" asked Momo.

"I'm getting a little nervous now..." said Nitoril.

Cassi led the group to the chamber where a massive Sakura tree stood, half of it is withered away but the other half is still pink and beautiful. Rin, Sousuke, and Nitori recognized the tree as their eyes widened while Momo was rather very confused on the sight before him.

Finally, Camelot spoke after coughing, "R-Ri-Rinnnnn?"

"I-It's you!" he replied, "Tree-san! Oh my god…what happened to you?!"

"Yes, I have survived but my power is weakened..." said the tree, "Rei...he's turned evil...hasn't he?"

"He's far lost into it," replied Sousuke.

"T-THIS IS A TREE!? AND IT TALKS!?" gasped Momo as he tried to find the source around but Nitori face-plamed at this.

"Momo, calm down! The tree itself is talking- listen to him and try to calm down!" said Nitori.

"...I have sensed visitors...from another reality," continued Camelot, "They possess hope...to defeat this darkness."

"Eh?!" asked Momo, slightly confused.

"However, you boys have obtained the lost power of the Suiei Gods...in place of the ones who died...but you are short of one," said Camelot.

"Soooo...where is the last one?" asked Momotarou, "And if there's meant to be 5 or 6 of us…"

"What he's asking is that how can we make the complete team?" sighed Nitori.

"With a heart as strong as the prism...one whose spirit is the same as a dragon," replied the tree.

"But...Alex is dead," answered Sousuke, "The other guys, Ikuya, Shiina and Nao…why aren't any of them chosen?"

"To be a Suiei God requires a price…" said the tree, "A price so powerful that it not only affects the past or future…but is willing to make the decisions happening now. The trio there have left swimming and so they do not carry the right will."

"But who would then…be the fifth member?" asked Rin.

Camelot shuddered its main trunk and cracked opened, revealing a bright patch of light blinding them. Someone or something was merging out of the trunk of the tree, with a soul so innocent its heart is the polar opposite of the darkness.

His hair was extremely short, like Sousuke, with a body a bit more average than athletic but they all could feel an intense power of magic coming from the core of this person.

The light finally died down as Sergi landed on the ground and opened his eyes; donning the Suiei necklace and his Tattoo of Time on the back of his neck.

Sousuke gasped, "I-IT CAN'T BE!"

"W-whooooo is he?" asked Momo.

"That's... Alex's younger brother... I can't believe it! Were you a swimmer too, Sergi-chan!?" asked Rin.

Sergi revealed his Suiei Necklace and replied, "I had memories of being a swimmer...though I was not as active as my brother. I didn't like getting my hair wet because of how the way I was with my Autism...but those innocent, precious memories...it qualified me to get some of the powers...from him."

"Th-the tattoo, you still...?" asked Rin.

Sergi turned around and reveals the Vahi Tattoo on the back of his neck, explaining, "That day...5 years ago...this tattoo locked me away to an alternate dimension where time was frozen, it saved me from the Shadow Mafia... however, I cannot use this power again like this. I can't run away ever again!"

He started to sniff up a tear and answered, "I love my brother...he's the one who saved me...if only I could..."

Momotarou walked up to him and said, "I lost my elder brother too...and he trusted me to use this power...I know your brother will trust you too."

Camelot kept silent but then answered, "There is…one way that Rei can be saved."

"Camelot?!" asked Rin, shocked, "Are you serious?! Is there really a way to save him!?

"The same heart...from another world...only one who shares the same heart from that other reality...can bring him back," said the tree.

"Th-that would mean...the other Alex..." said Sousuke.

"My-my brother is?!" began Sergi.

"No, he's not the same brother you remember. But he does resemble a lot I guess," shrugged Momo.

"I...how is that possible?" asked Sergi.

"There are other realities and worlds...that may share similar people but may have differences in some behavior," said the tree.

"This is all so strange... don't you think?" asked Nitori.

"Damn well is...meeting another version of myself was uh…an adventure in itself let's say..." shrugged Rin.

"We'll get him back..." whispered Sousuke, while trying not to feel sad about Rin's relationship, "But I will keep our new promise..."

"We will, you know how much I love you," said Rin quietly.

"I think it's time we rest up," replied Cassi, "It's been a long journey for you all and the tree needs to relax now."

"Don't worry about me," answered the tree, "Do your best in this final battle!"

Once they were done, they went back up the elevator to rest up for the night while Cassi went back to the computer room to see on the defenses of the SM.

* * *

Alexa opened his eyes up and found himself in a strange world, a field of flowers of all shapes, colors and sizes. The skies were gentle and warm as if summer was here.

"W-where am I?" he muttered as he turned to see the endless sight.

He spun around when he saw another person standing right before him as he gasped, "W-who are you!? Why do you look like me?!"

"Yes," smiled DM-Alex, "I am the Alex of the world you are on right now."

Alexa tried to move his head and wave his hands out to see if it was only his reflection but DM-Alex just stood there with a bit of a smile and a shrug. DM-Alex wore in white robes and had a marking on his neck that looked humanoid.

"You're not just my reflection eh?" asked Alexa.

"I am not," said DM-Alex, "I am so happy to finally reach out to you. I was worried we'd never get to meet."

"But where are the others?" asked Alexa.

"You're inside a dream...as you might have learned back on your homeland," said DM-Alex.

"I thought it was…" replied Alexa, "But this place is very beautiful."

"Listen to me now, I have a lot to explain," said DM-Alex, "Everything began 5 years ago...I realized I've hurt Rei's emotions...or at least I blamed myself for it."

"Wait a sec, you mean the Rei that's in power now?" asked Alexa.

"He was in love with the Rin and Haruka of our world...but...Haruka saw an evil presence in me and kept me safe, making me his," replied DM-Alex, "After I broke the first curse that kept my evil presence, we thought it'd be over but that darkness traveled to Rei...and it claimed him."

"What kind of evil...?" asked Alexa.

"A painful one. It's something I rather not talk about. But I can tell you this..." answered DM-Alex, "Your powers are beginning to awaken. You have to finish him..."

Alexa gasped and replied, "I-I don't believe that killing is the way to go…"

DM-Alex shook his head sadly and said, "There's no other way. You have to end this...for me. Not because of revenge...but rather...to save him from destroying himself. His Suiei God is still alive...but he is powerless right now. That Suiei God cannot last much longer to linger."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" asked Alexa.

DM-Alex touched his other self's chest, locating the heart and replied, "You possess the same power as we have...but you're from a different time where we would HAVE WON. But that's another complicated story..."

"For now. When this powerful necklace glows, fight with your prayers."

"T-that's exactly what my mother said!" replied Alexa, "Before she died…is to always fight with your prayers."

"She must have been a wonderful mother," said DM-Alex, smiling, "Now go…fight…in our name!"

The scene around Alexa turned blurry before he woke up in a sleeping cot where the others were waiting for him.

"Oh Alexa!" cried Makoto, hugging him.

"Yay you finally woke up!" smiled Nagisa.

"I hope you're alright," said Rei while wincing at Nagisa's energy burst.

Makoto touched Alexa's chest as he felt something warm inside of him, "It's warm in there…looks like someone's power might wake up very soon."

"Indeed," said Gaardus, "All of you guys…when your hearts warm up, it means that your Suiei Powers will finally be ready.

"Well if that's the case, I hope we're not far behind!" replied MS-Rin.

"I hope so too…" sighed Rei, "How can we even fight if our powers right now are only for domestic use?!"

"I...I saw him," said Alexa.

"W-who?!" asked Makoto, "You met someone in the dreams?

"Who did you see?" asked MS-Rin.

"Do tell," said Rei while Nagisa nodded and leaned on in with Haruka.

"The other me...the one who died in this world," replied Alexa.

The others gasped in shocked while Nagisa answered, "Y-you managed to see him without my powers?!"

"I have always been able to meet anyone in dreams…but going there takes a lot of my energy," he explained, "But…I'm afraid we have no options left...we have to kill him. The Rei in this world...we don't have much of a choice. He told me that we have to end his life before the darkness eats him alive."

Rei lowered his head down while Makoto answered, "But we really can't get him to talk it out?"

"He's too far gone," said Alexa, "Otherwise the heroes woud've saved him already and who knows what?"

"I don't think it's right either...but," sighed Rei, "If it's what we have to do...then that's what we will do."

"Hey you guys...I hear someone heading this way," said MS-Rin as he turned to the doorway.

DM-Rin, Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori showed up at the door as the Rin said, "Hey, we made a few discoveries with the help from a friend of mine."

Sergi walked in and the Magic Six gasped to see an alternate younger brother of Alexa here and alive.

"B-BROTHER?!" gasped Alexa.

"...I'm not the same brother as you might have in your world," he answered.

"But...you remind me of him," said Alexa.

He smiled and replied, "Well I have gained the magic from my brother of this reality...and you do look exactly like him too. Especially what you got on your neck."

"M-my neck?" asked Alexa as he turned to see himself in the mirror with a yellow-humanoid tattoo embedded.

"...I didn't notice?" muttered Makoto.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped MS-Rin.

"That wasn't there yesterday," said Haruka.

"What?!" shouted Nagisa and Rei.

"That's the Ignika Tattoo," replied DM-Rin, "A very powerful magic of some sorts."

"You have great powers waiting to be used for this. However, that can only be used once. You have the powers of life...I have the power of time," explained DM-Sergi.

"But how is it possible to carry life and time into a single entity!?" asked Makoto, "That energy from our realm is impossible to harnass!"

"Alex...or rather, my brother...he was given that extra power **_as a means to be tested_** ," said DM-Sergi, "Before obtaining his true power of the Suiei Gods. I myself was given the power of time with the same kind of test.

"So we think that according to our friend...time and life MIGHT be able to save Rei," explained Sousuke.

The others gasped as Alexa answered, "I-it can?!"

Rei's eyes widened with hope while Nagisa's jaw dropped a bit.

"It'd be nice to see a happy ending finally but we still have to get to their HQ," shrugged Momo.

"And where is this place at?" asked Makoto.

"The Palace of Caserta...in a country that was once known as Italy," answered Sousuke.

"How do we get there?" asked Rei.

"Oh that's easy, we'll get there...but we have to strike with the strongest forces we have," replied Sousuke.

"Cassi told us last night that the organization will start to head out soon," added Momo.

"Sounds like it's gonna be a final battle," said MS-Rin.

"We will fight, even if our powers aren't full," replied Makoto while Haruka nodded.

"We'll try our best!" smiled Nagisa.

"Yep! For the team and the future!" replied DM-Rin.

* * *

Around late at night, the Freedom Fighters made their way out of Shadow York City through a narrowing set of tunnels, returning back to the surface outside of the city.

From there, a long trek began with the Magic Six, Rin, Nitori, Sous, Momo, Sergi, Gou, Chigusa Aomaru and Toyama. Cassi stayed in HQ to monitor the progress while other agents met up with the group just over 50 kilometers to the village of Caserta. Chigusa and Gou were tasked to join with a different squad since Gou recovered her magic from Nikon and was determined to end this darkness as well.

It was around dawn at this point on their location where they saw the signs that lead to the village.

Alexa held his fist to his chest as he could feel the warm power inside of him.

"You alright?" asked Makoto.

"I feel a bit nervous," replied Alexa.

"We won't lose you," said Haruka, "You know that we are by your side."

"That's right," agreed MS-Rin.

"We're here for you ok?" smiled Nagisa.

"So don't get too nervous," concluded Rei.

Sousuke held DM-Rin's hand but turned his head to blush while Momo chuckled to see this. DM-Rin turned to Sousuke with a smile while Nitori giggled silently.

"I don't want to lose you again, 'kay?" asked Sousuke.

"Don't worry…I won't..." said DM-Rin.

Momo glomped a hug behind Nitor, "And I say the same to you NITORI-SENPAI!"

"Uwaa! O-Oh," laughed Nitori, "Oh, Momo..."

Makoto turned to MS-Rin and smiled, "It's just like back home...our Momo, Nitori, Sous and the others. They were always so cheerful."

"Right," nodded MS-Rin.

Sergi arrived back to them and said, " You guys! We're going to be heading to ground zero tonight!"

"So this is it then...the final battle," said Alexa.

The alternate younger brother smiled to him and answered, "I know you're a strong fighter just like my brother...I'm sure he's proud for you to give a hand!"

Aomaru arrived to the group and said, "The castle has been fortified in several layers of defense. We will have to wait for the rest of our attackers to join up for the launch tonight."

Gaardus screeched before replying, "Well, I could make us some explosive magic..."

"Gaardus, your powers though..." began Rei.

"I told you, it's part of my 108 secrets skills!" smiled the Phoenix.

"I trust you...you've been helping us along the way. Even though we've ended up on the wrong world each time," said Alexa, "But I know we will reach our destination..."

Makoto smiled as Nagisa replied, "We will! We'll get there!"

* * *

**Nightfall: Rebellion against the Shadow Mafia Empire**

MS-Rin watched through behind a set of trees, looking down at the Caserta castle. Makoto stayed hidden on the hilltop while Haruka stood nearby to MS-Rin.

Across the other side, Alexa, DM-Sergi, Sous, DM-Rin, Momo and Nitori spied through the trees to make sure the Shadow Mafia were no longer at the front entrance.

"It doesn't look like a fortress...well sort of but..." began Alexa.

"It looks like a giant mansion," said Momo.

Aomaru and Toyama returned to them as the former said, "The shields are still up, it's about time though soon."

"Don't you think they're expecting us?" asked Toyama.

"They might as well be," said Rei while Nagisa walked around in circles of boredom.

Alexa looked up to the skies to see Gaardus flying high above. For the last hour, the Phoenix spent flying high in the air like a turkey vulture, waiting for the prey to be at its weakest. The bird had told the Magic Six that he had 108 magical abilities but will only use them so much at a time.

Gaardus finally screeched and blew up a large fireball, throwing it down towards the west wing of the castle. The others watched the attack and gasped as the fireball managed to break through the barrier and caused the area to be up in flames.

"It-it struck through!" gapsed DM-Rin.

"Whaa…?" began Nagisa.

Aomaru took out his radio active gun and fired a blast into the skies, unleashing a signal to the other armies of the Freedom Fighters to start advancing to the castle.

"Now's the time!" said Sousuke as he turned to DM-Rin, Momo, and Nitori.

"Are you guys gonna be alright?!" asked MS-Rin.

"We'll break through as much as possible, but then when we hand out the signal, you guys take the advance."

"Wait," said Sergi, "There's one problem that I need to resolve. And I'm going to need Alexa for this."

"M-me?" he asked.

"Yes, let's hurry now while there's still time," he replied.

The four glowed their neon colored eyes of red, teal, yellow nad sky blue and they took the first move; soaring down the hill and breaking through the main doors.

"Let's go!" smirked DM-Rin, "I really miss the fighting so much!"

Sousuke readied his war-hammer and charged inside with the other three. Sergi turned to the Magic Six and said, "You guys wait here, I need Alexa to follow me for a bit."

"Alexa please be careful," said Makoto, hugging him, "You're very important to us as the "High Prince" of our home."

"Alright. Gaardus, please keep an eye on the scene!" said Alexa as the bird screeched.

Rei and Nagisa smiled to him and the two ran down, heading towards the castle but Sergi led a different route towards the back of the castle. Sergi's eyes glowed neon amber as he prepared his attacks to any of the shadow mafia that would come nearby.

* * *

**Inside:**

DM-Rin, Momo, Sous, and Nitori rushed their way in through the main doors with ease. However, as they were expecting, the Shadow Mafia guards were firing blasts at them.

Sousuke knocks several down with his war hammer while Momo twirled the vase before unleashing an acidic splash. Nitori threw a spell of several birds while Rin blasted down with various water spells he remembered.

The dark-hair boy spun his hammer and chanted, "HAMMER HEAD SHAAARKKKK!"

He unleashed several attacks from the hammer but as more of the Shadow Mafia were down, several of them came to replace.

"We have to find a break through this!" shouted Momo, dodging a shadow blast.

"I just hope the others are here!" growled Sousuke, reffering to the Freedom Fighters as the castle walls began to shake.

DM-Rin narrowly dodged an attack and said, "Ugh! Where do these guys keep coming from?!"

* * *

**Central Core of the Fortress…**

The Shadowed Rei walked through the hallways with a narrowed look on his eyes, walking with a servant.

"Where ARE they?" he growled softly.

"Up on the hills. Their numbers are swelling," said the servant.

Rei walked over to a window/balcony and saw several armies firing attacks to the fortress, breaking it apart and casting it on fire. He smirked to himself, knowing that these futile efforts won't last for long.

"The fighting has begun. Furtiue and the others are making their moves," continued the servant.

"Let them break their heads into these cold stone walls...I have a new prize to claim," smirked Master Ryugazaki, "But first...I think it's time to say hello to my ex-lover."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sergi dragged Alexa as quickly as possible, passing through a series of gardens before arriving on a different series of hills that led to a strange tower up ahead.

"W-what is this place?!" asked Alexa.

"Long ago, our home was destroyed by the Shadow Mafia. In here are a bunch of prisoners that need to escape," said Sergi, taking out a pouch, "These three crystals will release them."

"I…I don't understand," replied the other boy, "Why were they trapped there?"

"When the Shadow Mafia captured me, I was brought here to this tower. But one night, a prisoner who was also in my cell took on my form and created a diversion to the guards, allowing me to escape. I tried to rescue my brother but he was already killed by the hands of the Shadow Mafia," said Sergi, "As for the others, they were prisoners from a town that my brother and I used to live."

"I see," replied Alexa.

"Our parents were killed by the Shadow Mafia and our families," said Sergi sadly, "Then too my brother…I am the only Marotta left in our family. However, before I was killed, my tattoo casted me to a different reality, entering a state of hibernation."

Sergi unleasehd a blast of water to break down the door and said, "Let's go free them…whoever is still alive that is."

The two boys raced their way through the tower, heading up the stairs while the prisoners moaned and cried for freedom, begging about a place called Mayfield being destroyed long ago. Once the two arrived at the top cell, a slot were the crystals rested matched and Sergi inserted them inside.

Cries of joy and relief were heard as the prisoners began their escape, heading out to find refuge while the conflict was still goig on at the main castle.

* * *

**Back at the front entrance:**

It was already 30 minutes into the battle and Makoto was already feeling anxious. The fortress was already partially demolished but the Magic Six still had not gained enough magic to fight.

"We have to wait," said Makoto, feeling uneasy.

"But they could be in danger right now!" replied Haruka, feeling actually upset by this.

"We've got to keep calm... I know they'll be alright!" said Rei, "Haruka-senpai, we know Alexa is powerful and…"

Nagisa heard a soft tingle nearby; he turned to see more spirits heading this way as he shouted out, "More spirits!"

"W-what do you see now?!" asked MS-Rin.

Before their eyes, three spirits took on the shape that no one could ever forget. Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa's eyes widened in shock especially but the others that were nearby were in for a surprise too…

The Deceased Nagisa, Haruka, and Makoto appeared after being killed 5 years ago now stood where they were at.

"W-what is…!?" gasped MS-Rei.

DM-Haru kept silent while DM-Makoto smiled with DM-Nagisa giggling a little.

"H-how is this...?" began MS-Makoto.

"Possible?!" finished MS-Rin.

"Are you really…?" asked MS-Nagisa, looking at his alternate self.

"Yes, I was killed 5 years ago..." replied DM-Nagisa, trying to stay cheerful but still looking a bit sad, "It was a painful ending…"

"But now with you guys, this world has hope to redeem itself," said DM-Makoto.

"However, you guys are not fully activated on your magic," concluded DM-Haruka.

"What do we need to do?" asked MS-Nagisa.

The other blonde dug into his own chest, ripping out a sphere of light with ripples of energy waves. DM-Makoto and Haruka did the same as well, revealing the gang five spheres of light.

"We have invested and kept some of the magic after we were killed," said DM-Haruka, "However, doing this caused the ocean to decrease the sea level but this should be suffice."

"Please take this…for the fight," nodded DM-Makoto, "You guys need to fight too!"

There spheres of light flew over to the Magic Six, digging inside of their chests as they felt a wave of energy flowing through.

"Use it well, and good luck," said DM-Nagisa as he shimmered away with the others.

"W-wait!" shouted MS-Rei.

"They're gone..." muttered MS-Nagisa with a slight pouty face.

"But now...we have power...we have magic!" smiled MS-Rin.

Gaardus flew back down to join them and said, "Yes, but they are not the same magic that you have been working on. However it will be compatible for this fight."

"Well then, let's show these bastards who we are!" replied Makoto.

"Yeah! Time to fight too!" agreed Nagisa.

* * *

**Back Inside:**

Sousuke, DM-Rin, Momo and Nitori raced through the hallways, trying to find the dark Rei and/or Shadow Mafia Alpha Leaders but faced nothing. It took them a bit of time to get closer to the central area of the fortress.

"Thank goodness we managed to slip past this!" said Nitori.

"Right," smirked Momo.

"The next part will not be easy!" said Sousuke, "Keep your eyes open!"

"I know... but let's keep moving!" nodded DM-Rin.

They reached to the end of a hallway that led to a T-shaped split, wondering which way to go to. Before they could argue, they heard a strange buzzing sound nearby.

"Y-you guys?" asked Momo, feeling nervous.

"Wh-what's that?" asked DM-Rin.

Sousuke turned around and saw a massive group of butterflies heading towards them. The butterflies were turning off the lights, spreading shadows around.

"RUN!" shouted DM-Rin.

The four raced through the hallways and saw more Shadow Butterflies making in.

Sousuke readied his hammer to prepare for the attack when they all heard a dark, familiar voice, "There's no need to hunt for me."

Momo and Sousuke turned while Nitori and Rin were silent about the voice, knowing that it was not going to be a good confrontation.

Rei walked down through the hallways with a flock of shadow butterflies floating next to him. His eyes were the same violet color but there were hints of red irises in the mix. He wore dark robes of black and purple along with the sword that was once part of his Arabian outfit. Rin almost gasped at the sight while the megane simply sneered at them.

"I see you have been reborn…Matsuoka," hissed the megane.

"Rei…" said Rin softly, heavy in his voice, "What do you think you're doing…"

Rei took another step but Momo readied his weapon at him and said, "Take one more step and I'll…"

"MOMO!" shouted Sousuke.

"NO!" cried Nitori.

But it was too late, Rei simply replied with a shadow blast, throwing Momotarou across the room, crashing him to the wall.

"MOMO!" shouted Nitori, running over towards him but the megane hissed and waved out his hand, unleashing a shadow tentacle to grab the silver-haired boy.

"Pathetic…" said Rei, "Absoultely pathetic…"

"G-GET OFF! NOW!" shouted Nitori as he tried to break free with his suiei powers but Rei used his powers to keep his voice from being heard as well as trying to neutralize his powers.

Rei ignored the struggling boy, looking at Rin's crimson eyes and saying, "You failed once. You will fail again. The Shadow Mafia has already won."

"I only need to hit you once!" growled Rin, unleashing a mega blast of water from his hands while Rei managed to shield himself from the attack.

"MASSIVE WHALE SLAMMMMM!" shouted Sousuke but Rei blasted him back and grabbed him on a tentacle as well.

"I tried to be good once...but it wasn't my destiny," said Rei, "This is WHO I am...and this is WHO you are!"

"You're wrong!" shouted a voice.

Sousuke and Momotarou gasped while Rin turned around and his eyes widened while Nitori was trying to turn to see what was happening.

Alexa and Sergi stepped into the scene as the former stared at Rei's darkness while the other readied his magic of time.

"My oh my...an alternate version of the one who stole my true love," hissed the megane, "Your other self was a fool…thinking he could have Haruka-senpai to himself!"

Alexa narrowed his eyes while Sergi kept silent but the villain continued, "Oh I know you and the others are not from this reality. How funny that you decided to get into this problem that isn't yours **_but do you really think that a weak, pale version of myself will stop me and the Shadow Mafia that easily?_** "

"Don't you dare say that about me; you aren't any better yourself...!" shouted a voice nearby.

DM-Rei turned to see MS-Rei and the others standing together with their Suiei powers at the ready. Thanks to the deceased Makoto, Nagisa, and Haruka; they were granted temporally powers for this fight, hoping to bring an edge to this battle.

"You're finished here!" said MS-Makoto.

"Enough with your shadowy ways!" agreed MS-Haruka.

"We're going to end this RIGHT now!" nodded Nagisa as his eyes glowed hot pink.

"I would say sexy butterfly but you're not sexy at all!" said MS-Rin.

"I don't need to be called that...I am WICKED!" replied DM-Rei, raising his hands up, causing the walls and ceiling to crumble.

"W-what's going on!?" shouted MS-Makoto while MS-Rin and Sousuke gasped at the shaking around.

"What are you doing?!" growled DM-Rin.

The walls and ceiling crumbled away, revealing a massive chamber of the hall where the throne rested. The Main Shadow Mafia leaders were also present with several other shadow beings floating around in circles.

"We just wanted to put you all in the same place..." said Furtiue.

"It's a trap!" snapped Haruka.

"W-what!?" gasped Nitori.

"I made the halls a maze to confuse you all...bringing you all to the core of this palace," replied the dark leader of the Shadow Mafia.

"So you're the one in charge of all of this?!" growled MS-Rin.

Furtiue removed his mask to resume his human identity as Taylor. However, the Magic Six were rather surprised to see that their enemy was rather a human being.

"My oh my...another Sandro," said Taylor.

"W-what?!" asked Makoto, "What kind of a name is that?!

"Well the loser who you are with now…is an alternate version of someone who I made Rei kill," explained the dark one, "The Alexa had a different name entirely. Born of the Italian descent...born to be a weakling through his unmasculine emotions."

Haruka narrowed his eyes as DM-Rei prepared to unleash more shadow blasts and shadow butterflies.

"I'm going to kill Alexa...in the same way I killed Alex!" hissed DM-Rei.

Alexa braced himself while the shadow megane chuckled, " ** _You think you can kill me?_** "

Before anyone's eyes, DM-Rei split two of himselves in holograms and echoed, " ** _Don't make…the wrong…choice!_** "

Taylor unleashed more shadow tentacles to grab the others. At first it was a struggle of a fight as Makoto, Rin, and Haruka dodged while Rei and Nagisa tried to use their water powers but the attacks were too fast. The DM-Rin and Sousuke managed to strike down some of the tentacles but were eventually overpowered and grabbed.

Alexa fired a few blasts of water towards the three DM-Reis but the trio vanished and smacked him across the face before throwing him down the halls.

"ALEXAAAA!" screamed Makoto.

"ALEX-CHANNNN!" shouted Nagisa.

He crashed to the wall but strangefully got up as if nothing happened to his body.

DM-Rei looked at Alexa as he saw his eyes, the hair and his face when he saw a gold mark on his neck, forcing him to step back slightly in fear.

"Impossible!" gasped DM-Rei, "You have his tattoo! The Tattoo of life! Tell me, does your eyes turn red as well?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" snapped Alexa, dodging another tentacle as he managed to do so far.

"You look just like him..." said DM-Rei with an evil grin, "I guess I will just repeat the events from 5 years ago...with a twist!"

"Alexa run!" shouted MS-Makoto before being squeezed tighter.

_I…I can't run like this_ , thought Alexa, looking horrified to see his friends and the others about to get killed through this, _I have to fight back…but how am I supposed to stand up on my own and…?!_

" ** _Alexa_** ," echoed the voice of Queen Idaina in his mind, " ** _Be proud and confident for who you are…don't let the waters of light vanish away from your smile._** "

_I…I have to believe in myself_ , he thought as he dodged another tentacle. Suddenly, another one struck him and grabbed him from behind, being dragged towards Taylor. It was all going to be a matter of time before…

"STOP ITTTTTTT!" shouted Alexa, crying out loud.

The necklace suddenly glowed bright, blinding Taylor and the other Shadow Mafia as they screamed at the brightness.

"W-WHAT!?" gasped DM-Rei, trying to shield his eyes.

A single beam of light struck at Taylor, knocking him down and releasing the others from the tentacles. The brightness of light continued to flow through the area as the Shadow Mafia were temporally blinded by the attack.

As the light died down a little, Alexa's Suiei necklace finally glowed a golden-yellow energy flowing through.

"Alexa! Your powers!" echoed Gaardus's voice, "THEY'RE FINALLY READY! You're ready to call upon the Suiei Gods!"

"I- what?!" replied Alexa, "You mean it's finally here?!"

"Repeat after me! **_Dragon Solis Power, Make Up!_** " screeched the Phoenix.

"You can do it!" smiled Makoto, "We believe in you!"

"Hurry before they start attacking again!" shouted MS-Rin.

Alexa nodded and turned to confront the Shadow Mafia as he knew time was short before they started to attack again. He closed his eyes to focus on his powers now finally flowing through his body, waiting for his magical words.

" ** _DRAGON SOLIS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAKKKKKE UP!_** " chanted Alexa as the necklace flared to life with bright yellow and white light. He raised up his right hand (his finger nails turned to golden-yellow paint) towards the skies as he could feel the power finally flowing through him while keeping his eyes shut to not get blinded through the magical transformation.

The bright light exploded around, turning the background with orange, yellow, and white colors. The sight was blinding everyone nearby while Alexa's body turned transparent in the background.

A whirl of wind blew through his hair as the magical boy felt dragon scales covering his body from neck to feet before shedding off to reveal his armor.

He raised his arms up as the dragon scales on his lower arms turned into armor pads.

The next pieces were the chest and abdomen plates that had an open to the center of his breastbone with shoulder and elbow bands while a golden-yellow, majestic cape grew from the back armor. He had long, white, loose pants and armored boots decorated in white-gold-yellow hues. A hooded hat/scarf hybrid covered his head and neck behind.

His Suiei Necklace was hidden inside his clothing while his buckle finally appeared with a long sword resting in its sheath.

Alexa finally opened his eyes and posed himself for battle with his sword at the ready as the image turned back to reality.

**_"For swimming and fortune, I am the Suiei God of Destiny and Understanding, Suiei Marotta!"_** said Alexa, pointing his Dragon Kopis sword at the Shadow Mafia, **_"Tamper destiny the wrong way, and I'll punish you!"_**

DM-Rei growled and readied his shadow blast while Alexa took his battle stance with his sword. The megane fired the blasts but Alexa batted them away as he could feel the enhanced strength of the Suiei Gods in him.

Annoyed, DM-Rei turned and aimed a shadow blast at the ceiling, hoping to knock down Alexa but Makoto threw up a water shield to protect him and the others.

"HAMMER SHARK HEAADDDD!" shouted Sousuke as he charged up with his Warhammer, blasting some of the Shadow Mafia away.

"WINGS OF ILLUSION!" cried Nitori, unleashing a wave of ducks, geese and other birds towards the Shadow Mafia for further distractions.

Nagisa unleashed several water shots while MS-Rin narrowly dodged an attack before he replied with his own. MS-Makoto used the vase to splash out the dark beings while MS-Haruka and MS-Rei battled their way towards the leaders.

"Come to me...Alexa..." hissed DM-Rei.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" shouted Alexa in reply, unleashing a megablast of dragon-shaped water

DM-Rei knocked it out of the way, replying, "Just like him...aren't you? Is that all you know?"

"By the power of my dragon, I will PUNISH YOU!" replied Alexa, charging up to Rei and they clashed their weapons. The Shadow Mafia sneered at the sight while the battle was still continuing.

Back outside the armies have already destroyed most of the main portion of the palace while they were fighting against all sorts of strange monsters and other Shadow Mafia.

As for the enslaved villagers, they were escorted out to escape from the dangers being unleashed, hoping and praying that this was the final battle to freedom once more.

DM-Rei saw an open spot for him to strike at Alexa and used his clawed hand to swipe him away, crashing him to the wall.

"A-ALEXAAAA!" screamed Makoto, turning to DM-Rei and growled for an attack. The Dark Rei unleashed another shadow blast, throwing Makoto across the room as well.

MS-Rei had enough as he screamed at his other self, "You…REALLY ARE NOT…BEAUTIFUL!"

Before DM-Rei could reply, MS-Rei unleashed a full out attack of water spikes, finally getting a hit on the darker man. The dark Rei hissed as he was being thrown to the ground but he simply sneered back and got up on his feet.

**_"I don't need to be beautiful to get what I want...wicked always wins."_** replied DM-Rei as his eyes glowed violently red.

"That's just plain old STUPID!" shouted MS-Rei, finally combating him with their powers back and forth.

" ** _You really think you can kill me?!_** " growled DM-Rei, " ** _I have thousands of power compared to your own that I haven't used yet! Your heart is too pure for its own good! Just take your chances to live while you can and join me!_** "

"REI! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" shouted MS-Nagisa.

The Darker Rei turned to Nagisa and said, " ** _Sorry but you were no better than the blonde I remember._** "

Seconds later, Nagisa found himself being struck by the blast, hitting at the wall as the other Rei screamed out. The blonde was already having enough of this nonsense; getting up and his eyes turned from hot pink to vermillion red, growling, " _Why…why did you…DON'T YOU DARE, DO THAT AGAIN!_ "

" ** _I want to see you try!_** " hissed DM-Rei, readying another attack.

Before any of them could try to attack, the ground began to shake and tremor.

"Y-you guys!" shouted Makoto as his ears perked up.

"W-WHAT!?" replied Momo as he and Nitori sliced down a few more of the Shadow Mafia.

"What now?!" growled Nagisa.

The Shadow Mafia realized that the project was finally ready as Furtiue smiled, "Ah yes…the Shrovetide. It's finally awakening!"

"Why can't we just kill them all right now!?" growled Tenebris.

"Because killing is too easy," replied Furtiue, "This is where we will finally eliminate everyone."

Before anyone could ask, the Shadow Mafia vanished away but the earth shaking was getting stronger by the minute.

"W-where did they go!?" shouted Sousuke, almost falling off balance.

"W-what did they mean by Shrovetide?" asked Haruka.

"A…a time when…monsters eat humans…" muttered DM-Rin, "They're going to eat the entire population!"

"EHHHH!?" gasped Makoto.

Sergi's tattoo finally glowed orange as he could feel the flow of time activating, "Y-you guys! Y-you guys! You have to RUN NOW! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW UP!"

"W-what?!" asked Nitori.

"We have to get out now!" said Momotarou.

Sousuke nodded and chanted with his water magic, "WATERS OF TELEPORT…"

The Magic Six grabbed on, grouping up with others but Alexa was screaming out, trying to get Sergi to join but the alternate younger brother replied, "GO! Don't worry about me!"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US!" cried Alexa.

Sergi smiled weakly and said, "My power will slow down the time in this area!

"GET US OUT OF THIS TRAP!" chanted Momo to finish the spell.

The scene around them changed as the group reappeared outside up on the hills that looked over the palace. Sergi on the other hand was able to slow down the rising of the monster from down below but it was only a few moments before everything exploded.

* * *

The grounds around the Caserta palace exploded, killing both Shadow Mafia and Freedom Fighters as a gigantic, red beast emerged from the ground with a looming, monstrous face with red and black scales all over its feminine-shape body. Gou and the other girls joined up with the group to see this gigantic monstrosity looming over the area.

The Gargantuan Empusa roared loudly to the night skies as it unleashed several Shadow Mafia, Acephalipterans, and other monsters from its outstretched hand, trying to kill off the rebellion.

"Holy…" gasped Momo.

"We have to defeat that monster!" said Makoto, "It's going to tear everyone!"

"Just how!?" asked MS-Rei.

Gaardus saw the whole scene as the Phoenix analyzed the monster before him. The Phoenix used one of his many powers to scan information about this beast and recognized it from another reality…one of where the Magic Six was still alive and fought off this monster in a final battle of their own. However…

"Its weakness," muttered Gaardus, soaring down back to the others.

"You guys!" screeched the Phoenix, "I found its weak spot!"

"Really!?" gasped MS-Rin, Rei, and Nagisa.

"Where!?" asked MS-Haruka.

"Up on the forehead!" said the bird, "There's a piece of jewel there. One attack up there can defeat it!"

"But where did Rei...the Shadowed one go!?" asked Momo.

"Wait a sec, I'll check," said DM-Rin as he used his X-ray vision to scan through. Seconds later, he saw Rei inside the head of the monster taking his conscious/nerves into the monster.

"Oh my god…" he gasped, "He's in there! I see him, he's controlling the monster!"

"So how are we going to defeat this without killing him?" asked Nitori.

"I…I don't know," muttered DM-Rin, feeling unsure about this, "Light magic is the only way to defeat this monstrosity at this point…"

"Magic Six...you have your powers for now. Even though they are not yours...but you have to use the power of light!" said Gaardus.

"W-what?!" gasped MS-Rin.

The other Rin turned to hear what was going on with the Magic Six as MS-Makoto argued, "But we don't possess light! The only ones who do are…"

"As the six of you stand together...your powers of water is not only what gives life on a world...you need light. Your parents passed down their light powers to you," replied the bird.

"I remember something about light...back when we were kids," said Haruka, "The purification rite...it was bonded with water and light magic that we chanted!"

"I remember too! The water once said to me that I am the prism that shines all the light," nodded Alexa.

"If that is what you need to stop this...then do it!" said Sousuke.

Momo nodded and replied, "We'll back you guys up!"

The Gargantuan Empusa unleashed more monsters and Shadow Mafia, killing off a large chunk of the Freedom Fighters. Aomaru and Toyama led one of the back up armies to counterattack the battle while Cassi got in contact with other former Terran Nost members to send in armies to free prisoners and attack the main head quarters.

Sousuke, Momotarou, Nitori, and DM-Rin combined their powers to create a water shield around them and the Magic Six in order to allow them to prepare their final attack.

"Magic Six...listen to me carefully...your Heart necklaces are tied to your water powers...but you also have animal based abilities **_and if you stand side by side together, your can unlock your light powers_** ," said Gaardus, "Alexa, what the water said about you is true. You are the prism which means that you are the one to channel that power through your sword...it will transform to a Dragon Staff with your necklace pendant inside of the head."

"Do we all have light magic?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes but to make a massive attack like this, Alexa is desgined to hold that concentrated power by the combination of your powers and your prayers," replied the bird.

"Then let's do this! For the team!" answered MS-Rin, holding hands with Haruka and Makoto.

Makoto linked his hands with Rin and Nagisa while the latter bonded with Rei and the megane holding with Makoto's hand, circling around Alexa.

Alexa raised his sword up as it transforms to a larger weapon, the staff of the Dragon with his Suiei Necklace inside the head piece, glowing with yellow-golden light.

" ** _As Suiei Marotta_** , **_in the name of destiny, I WILL CHANGE YOUR FATE!_** " shouted Alexa, turning to the Gargantuan Empusa as the two sides stared at each other.

A thin blast of light was unleashed, aiming at the forehead of the monster. However it seemed to be ineffective as DM-Rei laughed an echo throughout the land

"You think that beam of light will shine upon me?!" asked the evil megane, sending out waves of darkness towards Alexa.

"It's not even fazing him!" gasped Alexa while trying to stay composed.

_I…I can't do it_ , he thought, _Rei is too strong…if Alex and I are the same, does this mean our destiny will…?_

**_My son…remember…the true power of the Suiei Gods lies in the strength of your heart…and in the strength of others…_ **

_M-mother's voice, thought Alexa, closing his eyes to concentrate._

"You guys!" shouted Haruka, "Alexa is struggling! We have to put our faith into him!"

Makoto could feel a distant pain from the past trying to reccurent again. He knew deep down in his heart that it was all of his fault long ago but there was no time to dwell on it. His mission to travel…

_Is so I can find your cure_ , he thought, _Alexa, I love you and I will not let you die!_

"That's right, **_we fight with OUR PRAYERS!_** " said Makoto.

The others closed their eyes and focused on their happy days together back on Aqua Duniya, their childhood, their teenage years, and even their early adulthood before they were to leave the planet. Back home, they were six separate families that unified as one to bring out the best of the element of water. Now the time has come to accept their powers and to make a new growth.

Their Suiei Necklaces began to glow as energy sparkles flowed from their bodies and onto the Dragon Prism Staff.

* * *

In the forest nearby, Sergi woke up and was surprised to see himself still alive. He heard the loud growl of the Gargantuan Empusa and saw a beam of light trying to defeat the gigantic beast.

"Brother…" echoed a familiar voice.

Sergi turned to see his deceased brother in spirt form with small angelic wings and white robes. He smiled to see his younger brother still as persistent as ever with the power of time.

"S-Sandro!" he gasped, "H-how?"

"I never left," he answered, "I am forever in spirit with this world, just like Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa. We have given our powers to Alexa and the others from that alternate reality."

"Even with your power of life?" asked Sergi.

"Yes, he has the tattoo of life and I have entrusted him to do this….something I failed to do when I was still alive," he answered, "But now you have to believe in your power too."

"I know...because I love you," he answered, closing his eyes and praying for the victory of this battle.

* * *

**Hawakoto Kingdom, Aqua Duniya**

Back in the world of the endless sea…

Seijuurou, Gou, Nitori, and Awlida were walking through the main streets of their village when they saw the fortress prayer tower glowing. Everyone in the village turned to see the strange light glowing.

"W-what's going on?!" gasped Nitori.

"The Magic Six! I was told if that they were in deep trouble, that tower of prayer would glow!" said Gou, clasping her hands together, "Onii-chan…"

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan…" muttered a worried Awlida, clasping her hands for prayer.

The castle bells rang a low tune as everyone in the village realized what this mean…a time for prayer to ensure the safety and the security of their heroes!

* * *

**Inside the prayer tower:**

The Prayer Tower was located in the heart of the Hawakoto Fortress, inside was filled with crystal-based decorations; Six Statues of the Suiei Gods, the altar of destiny, a multi-colored crystal tower that grows from the altar base. There was also a series of photos and memories from when the boys were younger and pictures of their loved ones that died.

" _ **It's time…to open the great power of the seas**_!" said King Magnus, readying his staff while he, King Tachibana, the Tachibana twins, and King Toraichi clasped in hands for prayers also.

" _Send our light to the nearest object in space…_ " prayed King Toraichi, "Guide the Magic Six to whatever they need to accomplish…and send them safely to Olympia…"

"Did you think it was a good idea?" asked King Magnus, "To send them to different realities first?"

"It's important to delay their trip a little so they can learn…" replied Tachibana, "I told Gaardus to preset six different worlds before they can arrive to Olympia."

"Don't you think they'll be mad at you later?" asked Toraichi.

"Not as long as they are still alive…" smiled Tachibana, "I believe in my son…and I know you do too."

"Our wives may be gone but we got a piece of them still in our children," nodded Magnus, "I can feel my wife's presence now so let's make our prayers the strongest yet."

* * *

**Back in Shadow Mafia Empire Universe:**

Down below the FF, the Camelot tree was beginning to heal from its scars and its injuries as more Sakura petals were blown through the halls, heading up from the underground of Shadow York City as the bright light from the moon began to shine. The light passed down the wavelengths all over, trying to break the shadows that covered the planet.

"Rei…" echoed Camelot, " ** _Remember who you are…when you were still with them!_** "

* * *

The Sakura petals drifted fast and far, heading over to the battle site.

"T-this light is…" muttered DM-Rei but he growled and shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

He prepared his monster to unleash a shadow blast but nothing was coming out. In fact, the vision was all blurred as a bunch of Sakura petals covered the eyes of the monster, burning through with light.

* * *

Back down below, the tattoo of Alexa's neck began to glow as Gaardus gasped to see the level of power it was. Normally for someone like him, harnassing that power is practically impossible but…

_It's because they sare a smiliar identity yet a different soul_ , thought the bird, _the Alex of this world gave Alexa the power of life!_

_Gaardus, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Haru-chan, Nagi-chan, Rin-chan_ , thought Alexa, _I know we can't end our journey here, it's only the beginning…I won't give up! I know we are strong and we'll get stronger and stronger as we continue!_

" ** _Time and Life create Destiny..._** " chanted Alexa, twirling the staff, " ** _Just as you will all fulfill it!_** "

The monster growled as it tried to fire random shadow blasts but it missed the groups though it caused damage in the background. The moon in the night skies glowed even brighter, casting the entire skies in white light.

"T-the moon," said DM-Rin.

"So bright!" gasped Nitori.

"Fight with your prayers!" shouted Sousuke.

The others tried to shield their eyes from the massive light as the monster turned to the skies, knowing that the ultimate source of power…

" ** _Such power…_** " echoed Furitue, " ** _This is the one I've longed for!_** "

"The Shadow Mafia…" gasped DM-Rin.

"They're a part of that entire monster," said Nitori.

" ** _W-why…I-I can't reach it?!_** " growled Furtiue, trying to control the arms of the monster to reach out to the light, " ** _T-that power…such force…pushing me-me back?_** "

**_"Waters of Life...Time...and light, grant me the strength of this world...together with the power of my Suiei Crystal…"_** chanted Alexa, raising his staff up high as it was glowing with yellow, orange, and blue lights.

Alexa could feel DM-Alex floating right behind him as the two souls were linking together as one as he shouted:

**_"BY THE NAME OF THE MAGIC SIX, BEGONE CORRPUTED SOUL WITH THIS HOLY LIGHT! WAKE UP FROM THIS DARKNESS!"_ **

The Suiei Necklace on the staff turned upwards and opened up to reveal the crystal inside, unleashing a larger beam of light soaring right up to the forehead of the monster.

The blast struck dead on the forehead crystal as the monster, DM-Rei, and Furtiue/Taylor screamed and moaned, " ** _BRUAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUHHAAAHHHHGGGGGGGGGGRAAAHHHHHHGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_** "

The Empusa roared loudly as its body was dissolving into the light, killing the Shadow Mafia at last as Rei could feel an extreme surge of heat and cold entering into his body.

_E-everyone,_ thought DM-Rei, feeling the light restoring to his body while closing his eyes with a singer tear, _**I-I'm so sorry…**_

He looked up to see vague images of Alex, Nagisa, Makoto and Haruka reaching out towards his hand. Rei extended his hand out towards them as they all grabbed on, finally destroying the shadow seed that was implanted inside of the megane.

The Earth shook and tremor as shockwaves of power were being unleashed. At last, the Empusa finally exploded into the light, unleashing wavelengths of radioactive, light energy, and dust all across the dark atmosphere.

All over the world, the blast of the light shined all over, dispelling the shadows at last and bringing the light back to the scene. The Shadow Mafia were finally defeated as they were burned into the light, never to be seen again.

The Supercontinent of Umbra dissolved away, resuming the Seven Continents of the world once more. Everyone gasped at the sight before cheering in victory as the sun finally showed itself in the skies for the first time in five years.

Alexa collapsed to the ground, exhausted from all of that light energy being used. His clothes transformed back to the default form as Makoto grabbed him and picked him up in bridal style. Gaardus reassured him that he will be alright while Makoto freaked out over this.

* * *

**Back on Aqua Duniya:**

The tower glowed softly but a great warmth of energy flowed through the entire water world, ensuring a great victory. The three kings smiled, knowing that whatever was happening to their children, it was going to be okay.

Outside, the people were stunned but cheered happily as the tower continued to glow just as the sun began to rise on their world.

"W-we did it!" shouted Matsuura.

"Our payers were answered!" cried some of the other villages.

"O-onii-chan," smiled Gou with a tear drop, "I knew you and the others will make it!"

* * *

**Planet Earth: End of the Reign of Shadows**

The moon shimmered back down from the light, knowing that the battle was finally over.

But it was not quite over as the gang rushed over to the sight where the monster was defeated, in the ruins of the Caserta palace. They began their search for DM-Rei who was last seen by DM-Rin inside the monster.

Sousuke watched DM-Rin running around for the last few hours, screaming, "REIIII! REIIIIIII!"

The other Rin sat down with Makoto, waiting for Alexa to wake up while the others decided to search for the dark Rei, hoping that he is alright now.

DM-Rin sat down, exhausted from the searching as he was already in tears for not being able to find the man he once loved. Sousuke wasn't sure to speak about this but he sat down next to him along with Nitori and Momo.

"R-Rei…" cried Rin silently as he cried over Sousuke's jacket and hugging him, "H-he's dead…isn't he?"

"We'll find him," said Sousuke quietly, hugging DM-Rin.

"Rin-senpai…" muttered Nitori sadly.

The sun began to rise up into the skies just when they all heard coughing from nearby. Out from the rubble of the fortress was DM-Rei, battered and injured from the fighting. Sousuke and the others gasped while DM-Rin rushed over towards him.

"REI?!" he shouted.

"R-RIN-SAN?!" gasped DM-Rei, spilling tears.

The two embraced a hug as DM-Rin smiled, "Y-you're finally back!"

"R-RIN-SAN…it's my fault!" cried Rei, spilling tears and crying, _"I KILLED THEM ALL, DIDN'T I?! Alex…Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, Nagisa-kun! THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"_

Rin gently pat him on the back, crying as well _, "…I'm just so glad to see you back to your happy, sexy butterfly! I don't know where I'd be without you!"_

The others shared tears of happiness, watching the two reuniting at last for the first time in 5 years.

Alexa finally woke up and saw the other Rei finally back to normal as the Rin of this reality embraced a hug and shared some tears. Before the others could protest, he got up and walked his way over.

"A-ALEX!?" gasped DM-Rei, as he looked over DM-Rin's shoulder to see him.

Alexa shook his head and said, "I'm sorry. I look like him…but I am not. I don't belong in this world."

Regardless, Rei walked over to him for a hug and saying while still crying in between, " ** _All I ever wanted was to tell him how much I love him. I realized that my feelings for him were there ever since I first saw him entering to our lives…but he's gone...f-forever…_** "

DM-Rei sniffed out some tears but Alexa smiled a little and said, "But…he's here…in spirit, just like the others."

Before he could answer, everyone gasped as they all saw the deceased Alex, Makoto, Nagisa, and Haruka floating before them.

"Y-you guys!" gapsed DM-Rei, "Y-you're all here!"

" _Rei-chan!_ " smiled DM-Nagisa.

" _We may have been physically perished but we never left this world_ ," said DM-Alex.

DM-Makoto and DM-Haruka smiled to them as DM-Rin said with crying tears, "Y-you guys…"

" ** _The Shadow Mafia are finally defeated_** ," said DM-Alex, turning to the other Magic Six group, " _ **Thanks to your help, you were able to bring back the light to this world**._ "

MS-Rin, Makoto and Haruka smiled as well while Alexa turned to DM-Rei and said, "Even with them gone from this world...you have your memories of them…that you will forever cherish."

The other Rei patted him on the shoulder, agreeing, "Hey, just remember that they are always going to be a part of your life. They will never leave your side, ok?"

DM-Rei nodded and hugged his alternate self as well.

" _The Last Legend has been fulfilled as well, 'The Day of Awakening'_ ," said DM-Makoto, " _There's a new home for all of you guys._ "

" ** _It is our gift_** ," nodded DM-Haruka, " _After we passed away."_

" _So enjoy the new opportunity and this new life!_ " smiled DM-Nagisa.

Sousuke smiled as Momo replied, "Well I can't wait to see this new home!"

"Heh!" smirked Nitori.

"Rei," said DM-Alex, " ** _I love you too, and…let's hope to be together when you and Rin reunite with us, okay?_** "

"I…I promise! We will reunite!" said DM-Rei, spilling a few more tears, "I will never think badly of you again!"

The spirits dissolved away into the light as the oceans finally resumed its original volume once more with the new land growing from the Pacific Ocean. Now that there are Six Suiei Gods once more, the power of water has been balanced again. The tattoos on Alexa and Sergi dissolved away as well, bringing life and time to the world and allowing the existence of the "Legend" to be remembered.

The magic that the others borrowed also departed, returning to the deceased heroes. MS-Rin, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, and Haruka watched the spheres of light detaching from their bodies and floating up to the heavens.

"We finally did it!" smiled MS-Rin.

"I'm still sad for all of this, but…I'm glad we were able to help!" nodded MS-Nagisa.

Gaardus's earring finally glowed blue. The MS group recognized this as a signal.

"Huh?!" asked Momo.

"What's that?" asked Sousuke.

"When this earring glows, we have to leave," said Alexa, joining up with the others.

"A-already!?" gasped DM-Rin, "But…"

"It's finally time to leave!" replied the phoenix, "My power is finally ready to go."

Their clothes transformed into their cloaks once more with the white and their respective colors and their shirts and pants all white and colorful based on their swim trunks.

"So beautiful…" said DM-Rei, amazed by the transformation.

"I want to say thank you for allowing us to help end this darkness," said MS-Rin.

"Heh, no problem. Pretty interesting, meeting another me. We really needed your help and I'm so happy that we finally did it..." smiled DM-Rin.

Gaardus grew out his enlarged wings as a magical circle swirled beneath the Magic Six, encasing them to the bright light of time-space.

"Will we meet again?" asked DM-Rin.

"Someday," smiled MS-Rin, extending his hand out to his other self as they fist bumped for a moment before separating their ways.

The group held their hands together in a circle as DM-Rin, Nitori, Momo, Sousuke, Sergi, Rei, Gou, Chigusa, and the other newly arrived Freedom Fighters watched this phenomenon happening. The Magic Six smiled to the others with hope and happiness as they finally disappeared into the dimensional vortex.

As soon as the bird vanished, the skies glittered with fireworks (despite being broad daylight) with victory and freedom from the darkness. Finally, the world entered Eternal Peace.

_~ Kikasete natsukashii uta wo_  
tooku de kuchizusande  
seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni  
sono naka de nemurasete ~

~ (Listen and you can hear the distant sound  
of someone humming a familiar song,  
like sacred nectar, like a dream  
Let me sleep surrounded by it) ~

Momo, Nitori, Rin, Sousuke, Sergi, and Rei arrived with their Suiei Gods to the skies above the new land where they will finally rebuild their lives and celebrate a new era of peace and happiness.

"So beautiful," said Rei, "It's like a paradise!"

"Yes, and we'll build those who we have lost and will remember," nodded Sousuke.

"What should we name this land?" asked Rin.

"Lynwin?" suggested Sergi.

"I like the ring-effect in that," agreed Nitori.

"Well whatever it is, I'm ready to take on!" smirked Momo.

_~ Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no?_  
Yuuyake  
itsuka mita akane kumo  
soba ni irenai sono kawari ni ~

~ (Why is the world being washed away in contradictions and helplessness?  
At sunset,  
we always watched the madder-red clouds together  
 ** _but you can't be with me anymore_** ) ~

Rin, Sousuke, Momotarou, Nitori, Sergi and Rei arrived to the new land of Lynwin and created a temple to remember the ones who they lost as well as beginning to form a new kingdom and a new life. Statues of Alex, Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, Seijuurou and a few others were erected in the temple hall along with the altar and other plants and flora. They would become the rulers of this eternal paradise until they will finally reunite with the deceased members in the afterlife.

~ _Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_  
namida wo fuite  
Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
furitsudzukete sono kata ni…amurita ~

~ (When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me  
and I dried my tears  
The shooting stars that rain straight down  
on your body, on your shoulders, are amrita) ~

The city of Lynwin-Mu shined on the island in the central region of the land with Lake Lynwin. People migrated to this new land as they all celebrated more and continued with their lives in this endless beauty.

As for the decased members of the Magic Six, they knew that they will one day reunite with them in the afterlife as the complete circle once more.

But now...the journey must go on...and this time...the next generation of the Magic Six must continue their passage to Olympia...to fulfill their destiny!

_~ Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_  
namida wo fuite  
Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
anata ni furu ame ni naruuuuuuu amuritaaaaaaaa ~

~ (When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me  
and I dried my tears  
Shooting stars cascade straight down  
and become the rain that falls on you... amritaaaaaaaaaa) ~

\- Yui Makino, Amrita

**\- The End (For Now) -**

* * *

2015年7月1日： **スポーツブルックへようこそ** **!** **  
** **July 1, 2015:** ** _Welcome to Sportsbrooke!_**

The ALL OUT REBOOT FINALLY BEGINS!

_**フリー！エターナルスイムクロニクル - スポーツビレッジ -  
** _ **_Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE – Sports Village – Book 1: Crossroad of Talents_ **


End file.
